Silent Hill A Senior's Story
by AlchemillaMaster05
Summary: A Midwich High School student falls asleep in the school's infirmary and awakes to find the building deserted. He must traverse the school and also the town to find a way out. This story is a mashup of most of the SH games and a protagonist assuming the Indiana Jones likeness. It is a story for any hardcore Silent Hill fan! Reviews and comments wanted and welcome!
1. Prolouge

**Silent Hill**

 **A Senior's Story**

 **AlchemillaMaster05**

 **Note to the Reader**

The beautiful resort town of Silent Hill is a great place to take a vacation and the residents love it as well. Legend has it, that Silent Hill used to be the site of many religious rituals; many different gods were worshiped. Legend also has it; these gods are still present for those who summon them. One of these gods is Samiel, the supposed savior of the world. This belief of Samiel, however, was not popular around modern Silent Hill. The Christian majority of the town thought of Samiel as occult and evil.

 **Prologue**

 **July 24, 1994**

"Settle down now, children, it's time to read of the wondrous god that will someday walk the land with us and make the world pure." the counselor called to the twenty-three children as they played on the playground. After every child gathered in a semicircle around the counselor, she read out of a very old-looking book. She read of a god being birthed by a "special child of seventeen years of age" and of the wonderful things the god would do to and for mankind.

Little Jimmy wanted no part in these teachings. He was here because his parents signed him up. An elder of Jimmy's church told his parents that the teachings were of Jesus Christ and The Lord God in Heaven. They clearly weren't. Being the oldest child there; seven years old; Jimmy knew just enough to know that these teachings weren't like the ones he received in Sunday school. The only thing Jimmy gained was time with a friend. Her name was Julian and she was the daughter of the speaking counselor. She went to the same school as Jimmy and they always had fun playing together on the playground. He was sitting next to her and she seemed almost mesmerized by the story the counselor was telling.

As the counselor spoke, Jimmy butted in.

"That's not what I learned in Sunday school!" he said loudly.

"Jimmy!" Julian half pleaded, half scolded.

"Jimmy, behave. Don't make me call your parents. Now quiet down and listen" the counselor said obviously perturbed.

After the counselor talked for a little while longer, Jimmy went at it with round two.

"I was taught there was only one God and his son died for our sins" Jimmy interjected, louder this time.

"That's it, Jimmy. You are going to the head office. Ben," she said looking over at the other counselor sitting next to her "Take Jimmy here to the office."

"Yes, Kathy, right away." Ben said grabbing Jimmy by the arm.

As Ben and Jimmy walked, Ben said:

"Were going to call your parents and have a chat with them."

"Humph" Jimmy scowled looking away.

"Your child was interrupting our counselor as she was trying to teach" Ben said to Jimmy's mother.

"Jimmy! You should be ashamed of yourself!" his mother scolded.

"But…" Jimmy pleaded

"No buts, mister. You will behave from here on out."

"I'm sorry" she then said to Ben. "He's just upset that he's not with his grandfather garage saling"

Ben smiled, and then said: "We'll give him one more chance, that's it."

"Thank you very much" Jimmy's mom said relieved. She then turned to Jimmy:

"Behave. You don't want your Dad to come down here, do you?"

Jimmy shook his head.

"Ok, then BEHAVE"

Next morning, after breakfast, the children went out to play. When it was reading time, all of the kids came except Jimmy. He was on a swing with his head down. Kathy went over to Jimmy.

"Jimmy, come over and join the others."

"No." Jimmy said simply and firmly.

"Jimmy…" Kathy started.

"I don't want to learn about some fake god. I want to go home" Jimmy said with anger in his eyes.

"Home it is, then Jimmy" Kathy said with a sigh, motioning Ben over to bring the child to the office again.

On the trip home from Brahms to the South Vale district of Silent Hill, Jimmy's father laced into him.

"You just can't behave, can you, Jimmy?"

"But Dad, you don't understand…" Jimmy pleaded.

"What don't I understand? The fact you won't do what you're told? Oh, I understand every damn bit of that!" Jimmy's dad yelled.

"Dad, let me tell you…" Jimmy pleaded once more.

"Tell away! I'd just love to hear why you can't behave yourself James!" Jimmy's dad yelled back.

After Jimmy told his father about the cult teachings, he erupted again.

"You know that's BS, kid. That's just an excuse to come home and go sale hopping with you grandfather. Well, that's not gonna happen. You're grounded for a month! That's right a MONTH!"

In his room of Apartment 102 of Blue Creek Apartments, Jimmy thought back to the camp experience. He wondered what made Julian so mesmerized (and the other kids for that matter) to the counselors' teachings. "Did they not know that it was all a lie?" Jimmy thought to himself. He also wondered why Kathy always fixed her eyes on Julian whenever she described the seventeen year old girl that was to birth the god. "Maybe to drive the point home to her own daughter" Jimmy thought silently.

After a month of grounding, Jimmy's life returned to normal. He went to garage sales with his grandfather and played with his friends again, now that the camp had concluded its teaching sessions. Julian was a little different now, though, and Jimmy didn't know what to make of it. They were still friends, but Julian seemed to think less of Jimmy now, and that bothered him. Jimmy got over it and had fun nonetheless…


	2. Chapter 1

**Part One**

 **November 15, 2005**

 **Chapter One**

"Math sucks!" griped Indy. (His friends call him "Indy" because his taste in clothing mirror that of Indiana Jones)

"Say another word, Mr. Vercetti, and you'll be sent out!" yelled Mrs. Hamline.

Indy wasn't having a good day. He was a senior at Midwich High. He excelled in classes he was interested in. Math wasn't one of them, although he knew he had to excel in it to get into an archaeological college.

All of Indy's problems started four years ago when his father left his mother for a rich (and very hot) business woman from New York. After the painful divorce, Indy stopped going to church and started hanging out with friends as much as possible to get away from his seemingly always angry mother.

Over the weekend on Saturday, his grandmother, Beatrice fell off her deck and was taken to Alchemilla Hospital. She was in serious condition in the Intensive Care Unit. On top of that, his 1931 Ford Model A Town Sedan wouldn't start this morning, so he conned his mom into driving her 1998 Dodge Stratus. The drive from Indy's house; Apartment 204 in Woodside Apartments to Midwich High; was twenty minutes without stoplights. He was half an hour late. The office secretary chewed him out and the principal gave him a detention. All in all, Indy wasn't happy. He was tired and put his head down.

"James Vercetti, get down to the infirmary if you're tired!" belted Mrs. Hamline.

Indy walked down to the infirmary and told the nurse the story.

"You may lie down for this hour, but then you have to leave." said Nurse Lisa.

Nurse Lisa Garland had just quit her job at Alchemilla Hospital because of an angry falling out between herself and the head doctor. She was 23 and cute. But beauty came with a price, seeing her words seemed as harsh as Mrs. Hamline's.

Indy lied down and fell asleep quickly. He had been up until about 3:00 caring for his grandma at Alchemilla Hospital. He just couldn't get his grandmother out of his mind. He even dreamt about her ordeal.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

When Indy woke from sleep, it was dark. Since there were no windows in the infirmary and the door was shut, everything seemed typical. He approached the door. It was locked. "What the Hell?" he thought to himself. He found the light switch and flicked it. Nothing. He searched his pocket for his house key, which had a small light on it, and shone it about the room. The wallpaper was brownish-red instead of bluish-green.

"What the Hell?" Indy said it this time.

He saw a glimmer on the floor. It was an old-fashioned skeleton key. He picked it up and being a collector of antiquities, was about to put it in his pocket, when curiosity struck. Indy slid the old key into the old-looking lock. He twisted the key, unlocking the door, then pocketed it, and entered the office. It was still dark. The office had windows, but they had a plastic-like material covering them, which was behind bars.

"What is going on here?" Indy said almost shouting.

A school map was lying on the secretary's desk. Indy knew the school like the back of his hand, but he took it anyway. His first objective was to find a bigger flashlight. All he had was the key light. "Probably the custodial room could provide a flashlight" he thought.

Everything was very strange. His watch said about two hours after he fell asleep and the school clock said the time he fell asleep, yet there wasn't a soul in the building. It was like a bad dream, but yet, real. Everything appeared decrepit and badly deteriorated. Everything was also covered in a thick layer of dust and anything steel was rusted badly.

Realization his objective was clear, although Indy was leery to approach the hallway. After gaining the courage, he entered the hallway. The door was stiff to move and creaked loudly, desperately in need of lubricant. Indy heard music playing in one of the lockers. It was his.

"Damn, I left my CD player on!" Indy said in the empty hallway.

It echoed, startling him.

He opened his locker, which creaked loudly as well, and took the old Discman out of his satchel, then put the satchel around his neck and put on his worn leather jacket. Although the fedora was forbidden during school hours, he put it on anyway. Indy could have cared less right now. Everything in his locker was free of dust except the pile of books at the bottom. He picked up what was supposed to be his English book and blew the dust from the cover. It was indeed the English book he used everyday in class, but it appeared as though it had sat in the locker for a hundred years. The pages were uneven and wavy, most likely from exposure to moisture, and stained a brownish color. The front and rear covers were warped badly. Indy tossed the book back onto the stack. As it hit, the binding tore in half, destroying the book.

"Whups" he said indifferently and with out remorse.

As soon as he placed the headphones around his neck, the music stopped. Nothing was heard but faint white noise.

"Aww!" Indy grunted.

He placed the walkman portion of the set in his satchel, planning to fix it when he got home.

As Indy walked down the dark, dank hallway on the way to the custodial room, his boots made a loud, awful "CLUNK" on the floor. He almost felt guilty.

As Indy approached the custodial room, he looked to his right to see an ugly "monster" spazaming on the floor. He shone his little light on it and a lot of white noise came from the headphones. The monster appeared to attempt to raise itself to attack. Indy wasn't going to stand around to figure out what was next. He quickly opened the door to the custodial room and locked it behind him. The white noise dissipated. Indy needed a weapon. Normally, there was a stairway going up for inspections, or something. Now it was blocked by a grate.

"Great, a Grate." he said to himself, musing at the phrase. Then a Webley break-action .38 revolver caught his eye. Just like his at home. Next to the gun, was a flashlight. It was such that Indy could put it in his jacket pocket and shine in front of him.

"Damn." Indy grunted, seeing there was only one cylinder of ammo.

A search of the janitor's desk provided an energy drink.

"Liquid nourishment." He said to himself placing it in his satchel.

Indy approached the door and unlocked it.

"Now or never" he whispered.

Indy opened the door quickly and prepared his weapon. The CD player emitted crackles, whistles, and static like never heard before. This signified he was once again in the monster's lair. As Indy caught sight of the monster, which looked like a bear cub without hair, he released two death-enlisting shots to what looked like the head. The monster fell to the floor with a grumble, and the white noise quickly dissipated to pure silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

Seeing there was no lighting in the cafeteria, the bright vending machine stuck out like a sore thumb. Indy didn't remember seeing it on when he walked by it, but he wasn't sure what was happening anymore. Of the four that were normally there, this one was in place of the candy machine. A quick glance would've made it out to be empty, but when Indy gave it a second glance, something caught his eye. In one of the candy rows was a box of .38 ammo and in the adjacent row was a key labeled: "Money Maker" Indy turned around and saw that the open hallway he came through before he fought the monster was grated off and had a fence-like door. He lost interest in the vending machine for a moment.

He approached the chain-link door and realized it was locked with a padlock. Just out of reach, on the other side of the grate was a newer style key, unlike the skeleton key he found in the office. Indy needed to acquire something to retrieve the key, since the one he had obviously wouldn't work. The Special Ed room was jammed, the school store was locked, and the other hall exit doors were jammed. Indy was getting angry. As he approached the outside exit doors, he found them grated off. The gym doors were jammed. Indy made his way back to the vending machine and read the note he failed to read before. It was written in what looked like blood.

"He who possesses Riches

And Knowledge

Shall receive fair treatment." (110x269=A/3)

As thoughts flew through Indy's mind, He caught hint to "Riches"

"Money" he said aloud as he pulled out a dollar bill from his wallet.

"Knowledge, let's see… 110x269 equals what?" Indy said aloud.

He was bad at math. After doing the multiplication on paper, only then did he see the "A/3"

"Damn it!" Indy grumbled.

After five minutes of chicken scratch, and a lot of looking back at the monster to confirm its death, he finally had the answer.

"9863.33 repeating." he sighed.

The number pad on the machine didn't have a decimal. Indy rounded down to 9863 and entered that code. Like never before, both rows started to move until both the key and the ammo were in the retrieval tray. Then the machine, as if unplugged, shut off. He retrieved the goods, and looked at the key's tag.

"Money Maker? The store?" Indy said to himself.

He walked over to the school's store and put the key in the lock. The door opened and he entered. As like before, Indy slipped the old key into his pocket. He saw an odd-looking pipe sticking out of the floor. It was loose as he grabbed it. With a strong yank, Indy pulled it out of the floor. A first-aid kit caught his eye. He retrieved it and put it in his satchel.

Indy then exited the room and proceeded to the chain link door. He got down on his knees and used the pipe to slide the key towards him. He then grabbed it and unlocked the door, placing the lock and key in his inner jacket pocket.

"Never know when I might need this" Indy said.

As soon as he was on the other side of the grate, Indy noticed the doors that lead to the hall in front of him were closed. He guessed them to be jammed. He tossed the pipe lawn dart-style down the short hallway towards those doors; declining the idea of using the pipe as a weapon; and took a right. As Indy moved down the open hallway, he noticed that the air was extremely cool. Not quite cold enough for him to see his own breath, but almost. The wood and auto shops proved to be jammed. The floor access stairs were jammed. His only other choice was to go into the senior hall again.

Indy tried all the doors in this hallway and found Greene's jammed, Teacher's lounge locked, options room locked, Olson's jammed. He decided to reenter the office to look for some keys. There was only one secretary's desk, so there was no fooling around. Indy found a skeleton key marked "Elevator" and some normal-looking keys that were all the same. They weren't marked.

Indy exited the office and tried the keys on the options room. Nope. The teacher's lounge was opened with them, though. As Indy entered the room, the white noise was unbearable.

Three humanoid monsters, all looking alike, stood at the back of the room. These monsters looked like humans, without a face, wrapped up in saran wrap. Their arms were restrained by its own skin, much like a straightjacket, but with flesh instead of fabric. As the monsters caught sight of Indy, the flashlight dimmed, and then died. He struggled to see that the monsters stopped approaching. He had the advantage, since he could see them, but they couldn't see him.

Having four shots left, Indy shot two of them into the cranium of one of the monsters, killing it. With the kill, the white noise subsided a bit, but was still loud. He put another shell into the head of the second monster, but the second shot missed and hit the wall. The impaired monster wriggled and writhed on the floor. The third eventually caught sight of Indy and started approaching him from the rear. Indy was trying to reload his weapon while ducking behind the eating table. As he slid the third shell into the revolver, the third monster kicked Indy in the back, shoving him against the door. He dropped three good rounds into the darkness. Indy whipped around and shot twice at the third monster, killing it. The second had gotten up for more, so he exacted a fitting punishment: a bullet to the head.

The white noise receded and the monsters were dead. Indy took his house key light and found the three good shells and loaded them into the gun, as well as three more. Of a box of twenty bullets, there was eleven left. He drank a soda that he had in his satchel, and recouped. Seeing there was nothing to be found in this room, the next stop was the office again. Indy wanted to search each locked room, if possible. He had two choices. Principal's office or Counselor's office. The counselor's was locked, so Indy entered the principal's office. He scanned the room with his weak house key light. He hated that light now. It was too small. The principal was slumped over on his desk. A check of the pulse confirmed he was dead. Indy pushed the dead body away from the desk so he could search the desk. He found a key for the option's room and nothing more. He exited the room and locked it. At this point there were no taking chances. As Indy approached the office exit, he could hear what sounded like someone trying to open the door. Indy mused at the fact that he felt no pity for the monster the principal most likely had become.

"Take that for giving me a detention" He said as he exited the office.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

Indy entered the options room to find an oversized cockroach. He stomped on it just so he didn't have to put up with the white noise. The CD player was beginning to be a useful tool in indicating a monster's presence. The room was completely gutted. Nothing was to be found here but a note written in blood:

"Don't go to fourth floor.

The horrible creature chased me here

And…"

Indy exited the room and approached the elevator. He took the elevator key out of the satchel and used it. The elevator opened, and Indy boarded it. He pushed the button for the basement.

"One room. The art room" he said to himself.

Upon arrival, Indy found the stairway grated off, and the art room's door jammed. He boarded the elevator again and pushed "1F". When the door opened, the small area that led into the hallway was grated off and locked like the cafeteria. The cafeteria key seemed as though it wanted to work, but it just would not. Indy boarded the elevator and pushed "3F".

Indy checked all of the doors on this floor, except the media center door and found them to be all jammed. The second stairway was grated off. He entered the media center and went to the supply room, ignoring the single computer in the room for the moment. He found some batteries for the flashlight. Indy then reentered the main media center and heard someone or something breathing next to the computer.

Her name was Julie, and Indy had dated her for close to five months, but after that they parted ways because of a disagreement between their parents. Her leg was bleeding like a stuck pig.

"Julie?" Indy asked lightly.

"Who, What, Where?!" Julie said hysterically.

"Julie, it's me. James." Indy said in a comforting voice kneeling beside her.

"Don't let me die, James!" Julie panted.

"It's ok, Julie, just stay still." Indy comforted.

He knew on the inside that she wasn't ok; knew that she wasn't going to live much longer.

"Julie, what's first floor like?" Indy asked, knowing time was of the essence for retrieving important intel.

"Hell, Indy, Living Hell." Julie answered weakly.

"Don't enter by the cafeteria on either side. There is no floor. Here take this and use the elevator to get to first floor." Julie said handing Indy a key he would later find out is identical to the cafeteria key, bar one tumbler.

She was fading fast. Indy couldn't manage to form a plan to stop the bleeding of Julie's leg, which appeared to be burned clear to the muscle tissue. She went out of consciousness and stopped breathing within a minute or so. There was nothing Indy could do but to leave Julie there and go to first floor. He checked the computer. Amazingly, it booted up, but shortly after the Mac OSX screen came up, the computer screen filled with strange symbols. They looked like three circles inside of one big circle and some foreign or old world script all over inside. The symbol looked familiar to Indy somehow, but he just couldn't place it. Perhaps it was from an old archaeological book, or something of the sort he decided. Looking back down at Julie made Indy leave the media center with a lump in his throat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five**

He boarded the elevator and pushed "1F". Nothing happened. He pushed "2F" and it moved. When the elevator stopped, a key fell from the ceiling. It was labeled "Counselor".

"Fine, I'll check it out!" said Indy sarcastically.

When he entered the office, blood was seeping out from underneath the principal's office door. Indy quickly retreated to the counselor's office, locking it behind him. As he searched the room, He found an Ampoule, which is a morphine-like drug used to relieve pain thus restoring stamina. It also seems to have an energy drink "kick" effect Indy read about somewhere, sometime long forgotten. He also knew that the production of Ampoules ceased in 1956, with the invention of non-addictive medicine.

A quick search of the desk revealed another Ampoule. In the bottom right drawer of the desk, amongst a barrage of paperwork was the same warning Julie had given him written in red ink on age-browned paper that had the school crest in the upper left corner:

"First floor middle and end halls:

Remodeling in progress.

Do not enter."

"I gotta see this!" Indy exclaimed, not noting the print date of August 7th 1954 as he folded the note and put it in his inner jacket pocket.

Indy exited the office and headed for the elevator. He was about five feet away from it when it started to open. He raised the Webley, and aimed, ready to shoot. A ghost, or what appeared to be a ghost, exited the elevator and walked toward a wall that should've been the stairs to first floor. Its image was Julie. This was the first time Indy realized that there was a wall there.

After the ghost disappeared, Indy boarded the elevator. He was about to push "1F" when "4F" lit up.

"Damn! No!" he yelled as he frantically pushed the cancel key. It didn't matter how many times Indy hit the cancel key or "1F" the elevator wouldn't respond.

"What the hell is going on here" he muttered in defeat.

Indy switched off his light so the "horrible creature" wouldn't see him. As the elevator opened, the white noise was faint. Indy figured the creature, what ever it was, was at the other end of the hall. It was tough to see with out the light, but there was just enough light to discern what was around him. The stairway down being grated off was a sight that Indy was not surprised to see. Mr. Flagstad's math room and Mrs. Erickson's computer lab were the closest rooms of retreat.

Indy quietly tiptoed up to Mr. Flagstad's door and turned on the light and shone it through the window. No floor and jammed. He then silently moved across the hall to Mrs. Erickson's lab. Yes there was a floor and yes it was unlocked. Pleased, Indy retreated to the room and locked the door behind him.

As he panned the room with the flashlight, he saw a fabric strap of some sort on one of the computer tables towards the back of the room. Indy was happy with what he found; it was old, but it was better than the Webley in terms of firepower. It was a World War II era MP-40 submachine gun. Though it was loaded with a full clip; 32 shots; they would go fast in a fully-automatic weapon.

"This oughta even up the odds!" he said loudly and triumphantly.

Indy toyed with the gun a moment, getting used to the aiming and familiarizing himself with the reloading and safety techniques. A search of Erickson's private office provided Indy with seven clips-worth of ammunition in an old-fashioned metal ammo box from the same era. Since there were only five empty clips available, He loaded these five and retrieved a Ziploc bag from his lunch sandwich in his satchel and put the 64 remaining shots in it and put the clips and bag into his satchel. Indy saw there was no sense in searching the computer lab next door- there was no floor to be seen. Only darkness...

Indy exited the computer lab into the hallway with the light still on. The white noise was so loud Indy swore he was deaf. He looked to his right to see a gargantuan ape-like monster standing in the hallway not facing him. It was as though the monster was guarding the elevator. Nevertheless, it was blocking his route to the elevator. Indy raised the MP-40 warily and railed off 16 shots into the monster's spine. The monster roared up in pain and turned to face him. Dumbfounded and scared, Indy finished off the clip into the monster's heart area. The monster fell to the floor, shaking it. Relieved that this killed the monster, Indy still heard faint white noise. He turned around and saw another ape at the end of the hall. He quickly reloaded the SMG and railed 10 into the spine area of the monster. At this point, the ape turned around and began charging at him. Indy tried to aim for the head as much as possible and finished the clip. The monster slammed down to the floor and skidded to a stop three feet from Indy's stance.

Satisfied that the white noise was gone and glad to be alive, he decided to check all the rooms. All but the bathrooms had no floor. First, he entered the men's room and found nothing. Then he checked the women's room and found nothing but broken glass scattered about that Indy thought to be a broken Ampoule. Seeing that all that could be done on this floor was done, He headed for the elevator.

When Indy turned the key, the door opened about half way and the light inside went out. He strafed sideways through the opening and stood for a moment, then started to stomp around to find the weak point in the floor. His plan was to break though and rappel down to second floor and summon the elevator from there, but how? His bullwhip was at home in his dresser. This did not cross Indy's mind right away. Just then, the flooring broke loose, and Indy fell through the hole. He caught the edge of the broken floor as planned, but when Indy grabbed for his whip, it simply was not there. As he grabbed frantically for the whip, the elevator door slammed shut and the electricity was on once again. An invisible hand pushed "1F" and the elevator cooperated. The floor Indy was hanging by started to crack under the weight of his body. As he heard this, he scrambled back into the elevator and away from the hole.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six**

When the elevator arrived on first floor, he found Julie's key useless. The gate that had previously been there was ripped off savagely and thrown aside. Indy figured the gargantuan ape did it, seeing there was no one else in the building that he was aware of, let alone strong enough to cause such damage. Indy found the exit and stairs doors grated off. Nothing new. The district office door was jammed, Kreger's jammed, Grice's locked, reading class jammed, 3rd floor stairs grated, ITV jammed, special ed jammed, hall exit locked, Hagman's locked, and Sauter's jammed.

"One more left. Better open." Indy remarked as he walked towards Englestad's room. It did.

Not much was left to decipher in the dark classroom. Two legs were missing from the teacher's desk, making it lean towards the windows, or what were supposed to be the windows. Grey plastic covered them. Other than the decrepit desk that looked as if it had sat for many decades and rusted away, there was nothing more in the classroom. After finding the desk rusted shut, Indy was in the process of leaving when something glinted in the light where the chalkboard should have been. He moved in and inspected the glinting object and found it to be a ring of keys hanging on a nail. He happily took them and left promptly.

Indy just found the key that unlocked Grice's room and unlocked it when he heard gunshots or what sounded like gunshots come from Englestad's room. He hurried into Grice's to find absolutely nothing. The room was completely gutted. Only the propane pipes for the lab table remained. The pipes were so corroded that Indy swore he could've flicked them and they would've crumbled. The crazy symbol that looked so familiar to him was enlarged and painted across the whole floor. After pondering it once again for a moment, he left Grice's room and tried Englestad's door. Locked. None of the keys worked.

Continuing to Hagman's room, Indy found two clips for his MP-40. He left and unlocked the hall door and gazed at just enough flooring to reach what was supposed to be the exit, but there was none. It was a solid brick wall. Befuddled, Indy turned around and headed for the middle hall. He opened the door to find his sources to be true. There was no floor to be seen. Satisfied that he had not been misled, he closed the door to the middle hall and turned around to see the ghost of Julie again, walking towards the hall exit. Indy followed cautiously. Even though the ghost could walk straight through the door, Indy still had to open it. He walked two squares past the door's threshold and was startled when the two squares fell into the darkness. Indy watched as the ghost walked through the wall. Then he saw it: a hidden door. At a glance, it could not be seen, but a careful observation revealed a door. As Indy walked over to it, squares of flooring were falling into the seemingly endless chasm below him.

He had to push as hard as he could, and even then the bricks barely moved. The more he pushed the more it moved. After thirty seconds or so, he had a crack he could squeeze through comfortably. As soon as he was outside, Indy felt excruciating pain in his head and knelt. He heard loud sirens that sounded like tornado sirens. Then his mind went blank for what seemed like forever. Just as he pondered the idea that he might be dead, the pain and sirens subsided. Indy opened his eyes to the "normal" Silent Hill, but it was far from normal. There was no one around. The streets were bare and the sidewalks empty. Cars were parked outside of businesses that looked empty as well. Indy hurried towards the parking lot. When he got there, he got into his mom's car.

"I'm gonna check with Julie's dad" he opted.

Indy drove two blocks away to Julie's Dad's house and parked. He was about to walk up the way when he remembered that the MP-40 was still on his shoulder and the satchel was getting big with disorder. After putting these items on the front seat, Indy approached the door.

Julie's dad came to the door and was surprised to see Indy on the step. Julies' dad was packing heat as well.

"Mr. Connor?" Indy said in a scared voice. "What's going on here?" he added to try to sound less scared.

"Something strange, I'll say that much." Mr. Connor said in a gruff tone.

"I agree. Have you seen Julie?" Indy asked.

"No. I'm worried sick. Have you?" Mr. Connor inquired hopefully.

"No, I'm sorry." Indy said disregarding seeing Julie in "school." He still wasn't sure whether that was real or not.

"Here take this" Mr. Connor said handing Indy a cell phone.

"If you see Julie or learn of her whereabouts, you call me, ok?"

"You bet, Mr. Connor" Indy replied

They exchanged farewells and Indy returned to his mother's car. His next moves weren't planned. He thought about going home, but he also thought he owed it to Mr. Connor to look for Julie. He compromised, and took the MP-40 and satchel off of the seat and put them around his neck. Indy decided to go home and check for his mother, then look for Julie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven**

As he drove south to Paleville, Indy was surprised to see no one. Usually there was at least five to six cars on the road and a couple of people on the sidewalks here and there.

As he drove past the east and west parking garages, he saw someone in the east garage. Indy pulled the Stratus up to the door and parked. He bolted in the small walk-through door. The person looked like Julie, but more like Julie's ghost, as she looked distant and somehow translucent.

"Julie!" Indy shouted towards the character.

The girl started to run away up the stairs to the next floor. Indy took after the person he swore was Julie.

"Wait! Julie!" he shouted

When Indy got to the second floor of the garage, there was no one to be seen.

"Julie!" Indy bellowed. No response.

After a thorough search of the building and its nooks and crannies, he gave up. It was as if Julie or Julie's ghost had vanished into thin air.

Indy walked back to the first floor and walked out side and got into the Stratus. He just looked left to grab his seat belt when he saw the same person running towards the Motel Haerbey Inn. Indy drove the car fast down to the motel, but nothing was to be found. She had vanished again. He turned around and continued on his way home.

As he drove past the Silent Hill Historical Society, Indy looked at the lake and noticed there was an old-fashioned ship sailing. He stopped the car and watched it for a moment. It appeared to be sinking, but then it vanished from sight. At first, he thought his mind has playing tricks on him, but then he remembered the circumstances.

Indy pulled out onto the road again and started thinking. His grandmother had brought him to the Historical Society when he was nine. All he really remembered was a painting of a ship called the Little Baroness. A plaque under the painting described how the ship mysteriously vanished on a foggy night while sailing across the lake. Nothing was ever found of the ship. Not even a scrap of wood. Indy wondered if the ship sinking and these events were connected. The thought soon trailed off, as Indy was nearing his apartment building.

He wasn't surprised to find his Model A missing from where it was parked on the street, because that morning the service station in Old Silent Hill was supposed to pick the car up so the flywheel and starter could be fixed. Indy could have fixed it himself, but his best friend worked at the station, so Indy thought he'd give his friend some business.

When Indy pushed the button for his mom's garage stall at the apartment building, he was surprised to see his car already in the stall. He then backed his mom's car out on the street and walked into the garage and opened the door of his car. The key was in the ignition. He closed his eyes and turned the key, then used his foot to hit the starter button on the floor. It took only a millisecond for Indy to release the button and remove the key. The starter ground against the flywheel and made a loud grinding noise in doing so. Indy shut the garage door and entered the apartment building disappointed.

All was normal. Except for the absence of electricity. Indy checked his mailbox, as he did every other time he entered the building. Junk mail. Once again, he didn't catch the postmarked date of May 27th, 1991 on the mail. He continued up the stairs to the second floor. As he approached the door that leads into the second floor hallway, He heard a washing machine. This confused Indy because the power was out. Walking through the door amplified the noise, and his curiosity burned. He knew almost everyone in the building, and he also knew that none of them were stupid enough to leave a washer unattended. When Indy rounded the corner, he was shocked to see a woman lying on the floor with a big sword in her chest. He identified the woman as Gloria Johnson, an elderly woman that often asked him to run errands for her. Indy studied the sword for a moment, and found it to be a falchion.

"I hate swords" he remarked.

Indy found a rag, removed the blade from the elderly ladies' chest, and wiped it clean.

"Sorry to disturb you, Mrs. Johnson." he muttered in guilt.

He placed the blade in the corner of the room and started towards room 204; home. He used his key on the door and opened it.

"What the Hell is going on here?!" Indy yelled.

The apartment was a complete mess. His mom was a clean freak. He was considering he might be in the wrong apartment, but he turned around and saw the number on the door read "204". He shut the door and proceeded to his room.

Indy's mother was nowhere to be found. He searched high and low, but Indy couldn't find her.

Once in his room, he found his own Webley. He put the revolver in its holster and attached it to his belt.

 **BOOM!**

Indy looked out his window to see his mom's car blown to bits. He saw no one to be blamed for the crime. Indy looked in awe at his mom's car, or what was left of it.

Indy then took out his bullwhip from his top dresser drawer. He unbuttoned his left belt loop and placed the coiled whip in it. Indy decided to take inventory of what he had. He opened the top of his satchel, and dumped it all out on his bed. He separated out all he had acquired into sections. He put the Webley from school in the bottom of his satchel for a backup, Indy skimmed the notes he found at school and crumpled them up and was about to put them in the trash, when he decided to keep them. He refolded them and put them in the small inner pouch of the satchel. He then put Connor's cell phone in his inside jacket pocket. Indy cleared all the band aids out of the first aid kit and only kept the gauze pads, suture kits, styptic, and burn ointments for wounds. With space remaining in the kit, he put the two ampoules and energy drink in there as well. Indy switched the CD player and headphones for a pocket radio that normally has great reception, but now it had nothing. No sound. The only clue that the radio is working, is a green LED that lights up when it's on. That went in the pocket adjacent to the flashlight. Indy felt more comfortable without the bulky headphones around his neck. He moved his keys from his satchel to his right front belt loop. The spare batteries he found in the media center at school matched the light as well as the radio. These went in the front pouch of the satchel. The lock and key from "school" was placed in the inner pouch of the satchel with the notes.

Indy reloaded all the empty clips and cylinders of his weapons and decided he was set. Looking into the mirror, he mused that he did look like Indiana Jones, as his friends had said.

Indy left the apartment and made his way to the exit stairway. He noticed the washer had ceased to function. When he rounded the corner into the laundry room, Mrs. Johnson's body was no longer on the floor, and there was no trace of the blood pool that was around her. Confused, Indy inspected the washer to find the cord perfectly sliced as if someone cut it with a razor blade. Furthermore, the blade was missing from the corner.

"This is messed up!"

He tried the exit door, but it was locked.

"What in Samhill is going on here?!" Indy said in fury.

He stormed to the other front exit to find the stairs collapsed. Perturbed, he headed for the rear exit. He just rounded the corner to head down the hall, when he saw the hall barred off halfway down.

"DAMN IT!" Indy screamed in fury.

He couldn't believe the stairs he came up just five or ten minutes before were locked. He walked back to the door and tried it again. Locked for sure. Indy walked down to the second exit door and opened it and looked down.

"How am I going to get down there? That's got to be at least ten feet if not more."

Just as he said it, a mysterious shove came from behind and Indy fell from the threshold down to the first floor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight**

When he woke up, Indy felt so much pain in his right shoulder; which was on the floor; that he thought that it was on fire. He slowly sat up and his shoulder felt worse.

"AHHH!" Indy screamed.

He looked down to see a bloody sixteen penny nail sticking up where his shoulder had been. The nails insertion point was just behind the shoulder blade, and it grazed the shoulder bone. Indy immediately threw off his jacket, then his shirt, and took out the first aid kit. His arm was bleeding bad, and on fire with pain. He took some cleansing solution out and swabbed the hole and applied styptic until the bleeding subsided some, then quickly put a heavy gauze pad on the wound and taped it down. The pain was still excruciating. With the first aid kit open, Indy wasted no time in reaching for an Ampoule. He popped the rubber cork-like stopper out of the neck of the bottle and reached for the syringe in the aid kit. He filled the syringe and poked it into his right arm and injected the morphine-like liquid. Within about 30 seconds, the pain subsided a bit, allowing Indy to concentrate and giving him a sudden kick of energy. There was approximately half of the Ampoule left, which meant it was savable. Indy reinserted the cork and placed the Ampoule in the first aid kit along with the syringe after he cleansed it with alcohol. He closed the kit and put it back in his satchel.

With a somewhat clear head, Indy realized for the first time that there was very little light in the entryway where he was sitting. He flicked on the flashlight and tried the exit door. It was jammed.

"What is going on here?!" he said aloud again.

He turned around to see the first floor hall door removed from its hinges. With no way to the higher floor and no exit, Indy opted to take a painful stroll down the hall. All the apartment doors to each side of him were jammed, not locked, which was odd.

When he reached the end of the hallway, Indy faced a door that, in construction, looked like all of the others, but this door was made to not have a knob. Off to the side of the door was a single button that looked like an elevator door open button. He pushed the button, seeing he had nothing else constructive to do.

As the door parted in two, like an elevator, Indy walked in to an elevator stall to find a letter on the floor. It read:

"To: James

From: Julie

Thank you for attempting to save my life at school.

I appreciate your care in my last moments and I don't know how to repay you.

Please keep Sarah and me away from my mother.

Please."

Indy pulled out Connor's cell phone to see "No Signal" printed on the screen.

"Damn worthless cell phones." he remarked.

As he placed the phone in his coat pocket, the end of the hallway seemed to incinerate itself in a bright, hot light. Indy looked over at the elevator buttons to find a steel plate engraved "Julie's Request" riveted above the buttons, and the buttons didn't have numbers "1" and "2", rather "Y' and "N".

The hall was half incinerated when he pushed the "Y" button. The elevator door shut just as the incinerating heat touched the door threshold. The elevator jerked rudely upward and continued for about two minutes.

"For crype's sake, when is this going to end?" Indy said finally.

When the elevator opened, the scene was the same as before, but without the incinerator effect. The apartment doors were still jammed, and the stairs collapsed. The main difference was this time the exit door opened. The daylight shocked Indy's eyes violently and he got an instant migraine. Then the sirens came again. He blacked out again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine**

Indy woke up on the ground. It was still light out, but his headache was gone. Also, the light didn't shock his eyes. He was tiring of the two hellish worlds that kept juggling him around like a ball.

Indy looked across the street to see his mother's car burnt to a crisp. He walked over to his garage stall to find it open.

"Now I closed this. I always do." he muttered.

On the ground beside the car was a starter and flywheel that looked terribly worn. Indy's curiosity burned. He approached the car and opened the door with his right arm. Bad move.

"Damn! Of all the things that change between these two realities, that can't be one of them."

Indy unclasped the keys and inserted them in the ignition.

"Here goes…" he said closing his eyes in hope.

"Rrr..rrr..rrr..voom!" screamed the engine as it came alive with it's lug lug lug…

"Jackpot!" Indy praised.

Then he sat and marveled at the car he had built. The Model A was his grandfathers' car and was willed to Indy when he died two years before. Although the A ran when Indy received it, an overhaul and paint job were long overdue. When Indy's grandfather died, his position of press operator/janitor at Kramer Plastics was also handed to him. With the money he made, Indy did more than overhaul and paint the car. The engine was bored 125 thousandths over, He installed an extremely high cam which made the engine lug almost like a v8, although it was only a four cylinder. The exhaust was a split header-two cylinders per pipe; a true dual exhaust four cylinder. The fuel system was a triple carburetor setup, with three Ford flathead V8 carbs. The stock head was replaced with a high compression one, which raised the compression ratio to 6.5:1. Indy did away with the gravity feed oil system and made it a full pressure system with a high output, high pressure oil pump, machined the block to accept valve seats, oil galleries, and true bearings at the crankshaft and connecting rods, thus doing away with the babbit material that was originally in their place. The crankshaft was replaced with a counterbalanced one that made the engine function so smooth that it drove like a modern car. The flywheel was replaced with a lightweight one, making the engine rev fast. The modifications rose the redline of the motor from 3500 RPM to 6300 RPM, and the horsepower was boosted from a paltry 40 to 198. Indy also installed a Mitchell transmission which has 15% higher 2nd and 3rd gears, and installed a Mitchell overdrive unit in place of the old torque tube, which allowed him to use 4:11 gears effectively. The top speed was raised from 55 MPH to well over 100 MPH. Indy once had the machine up to 110 MPH with plenty of pedal left, but backed off for fear of damage. The car, in appearance, looked completely original. Even the engine compartment looked original except for the addition of a modern spark plug wire set up and a fire wall mounted spin-on oil filter, but when the engine was started, or someone rode with Indy, the car lost all signs of originality. The Town Sedan was painted a deep forest green with black fenders and trim, and set on red rims with white walled balloon tires, as original.

He pulled the Model A out of the garage stall and closed the door behind him.

"Almost 200 horsepower" Indy said to himself, grinning and running a loving hand over the curves of the car.

Indy pulled away from the garage stall and back towards Nathan Ave. He was driving past Kramer Plastics and saw the large shipping bay door open. This confused Indy because every other building looked buttoned up tight. Indy parked off the street next to the building. Walking to the south side of the building to the open door, Indy was surprised to see Donald Reedemburg next to the delivery truck in the garage.

"Hey Don! You have any idea what's going on around here?" Indy said walking towards Don.

"Hey Jimmy. I was just getting ready to take this delivery out. A little fog won't slow me down. These parts won't deliver themselves."

"Forget about the parts, have you seen anyone else around town?" Indy pressed.

"I came in at 5:30. Too dark for anyone to be out and about without a car. Come to think of it, I didn't see any cars, either. Well, no matter. Got to get going. See you later, Jimmy." Don said climbing into the cab of the truck.

"Wait! Don! You don't know were everyone went?" Indy pressed again.

"Sorry. Don't have time for talk. Gotta get delivering."

Don started the truck and pulled out of the garage and headed east on the alleyway that wrapped around the building.. Shortly after leaving the garage, the truck crashed into a ten foot pit in the road that Indy didn't see until now. The pit revealed sewer piping and gas lines that ran under the town. The truck came to rest atop the sewer pipe.

Indy ran over to the truck and yelled for Don. No reponse.

"DON?! DON? You alright in there?" Indy bellowed.

Just then he saw Don's head slump against the driver window and blood start to cover the lower side of the glass. Indy scanned for a way down to the cab. The only way was to climb onto the roof of the enclosed cargo box and shimmy down to the cab and onto the drivers' running board. It took Indy no time to scale the truck and reach to cab.

Indy opened the door and was almost knocked over by Don's body. He pushed the body back into the cab and checked for a pulse. None. Dead.

"Aww, shit." Indy said sadly.

He then shut the door to the truck and climbed back on to the cab roof. A violent scream came from below. Not human, either. Some kind of evil shriek. Indy looked back to see three female-looking monsters scaling the side of the endless-looking chasm below the truck. They were pretty quick, too.

Indy looked up at the rear of the truck. Indy started to scramble up the cargo box, but the surface was smooth and wet from the fog and dew that had settled. As a result, he slipped back onto the cab roof. He then looked back at the monsters quickly closing in on the truck. Indy glanced back up to the back of the truck and noticed the handle on the side of the box that was used for pulling a person up into the box. He grabbed his bullwhip and quickly snapped it onto the handle. He then launched himself sideways and towards the jagged edge of the road. When he reached the edge, he grabbed the tar and scrambled up onto the road. Flipping his whip quick, he loosed it from the truck.

Just then, one of the monsters climbed up too. The monster looked like the stereotypical "homeless old hag" with a burlap sack-like dress and long black hair. It had three long, nasty-looking claws coming from each fist.

Indy lashed it with the whip to keep it at distance. It then let out a deafening scream that Indy had to shake from his head. When he regained his bearings, he was facing two of the "screamers".

Indy grabbed his MP-40 and grounded one with ten rounds, the other with twelve. He stomped the life out of both of them. He looked down to see the other one scratching at the windshield of the truck.

"Oh,God!" Indy muttered sickly.

The screamer heard this and started scaling the truck box with precision due to the claws. Indy railed the last ten rounds into it, but it only stopped it, which it didn't look dead, rather stunned.

Indy swung the weapon to his shoulder and bolted for the open bay door. Once inside, he hit the switch not thinking of the power outage. The screamer was just jumping off the truck at this point. Indy then hurriedly grabbed the emergency release for the door. Thankfully, the screamer had a zombie-like lack of coordination and moved slower than expected. The door slammed down and Indy threw the latch over to lock it. Then he reloaded the MP-40.

It wasn't pitch black, but the only light came from the windows that were toward the ceiling in the metal storage area. Not much light was usable on the floor. Indy flipped on the flashlight and looked around the area. He knew where he was. He was in the tool shop. This is where Jaron Reedemburg and Shawn Barclay worked on building plastic molds and did various machine work.

Indy moved through the shop to the plastics side where he worked. He glanced over to the time cards and noticed they were scattered about the floor. After gathering them, he saw a note on the holder next to the time clock. The note read:

"I'm sick of this!

Would you people just put your

damn cards in ORDER!

It just simplifies things!

Remember, veteran employees

at the top and newer ones

at the bottom.

Thanks, Darrel."

Indy took the note off the holder and put it with all the other notes he found. He then looked at the cards. Jaron Reedemburg didn't have a card. Victoria Koslotski and Nancy Hendrickson had been there the longest. Victoria three months longer than Nancy. Then came Darrel Hammond, then Mary Mohler. After that, was Shawn Barclay, then came Rachel Martin, then James Vercetti.

When the cards were arranged correctly, the "IN" and "OUT" holders split open like cabinet doors to reveal a key cabinet. Inside, were two keys. One was for the forklift and the other belonged to Jaron's military issue diesel generator.

"Of course! I could power up the building with that." Indy said aloud.

After grabbing the keys, Indy walked past press thirteen and into the press row. He knew the generator was outside of the back door, which was on the north side of the building. Indy walked to the back door and found it locked with a heavy chain.

"Wow. That's new." Indy commented.

He headed towards the east bay door and saw a bunch of crates stacked up in front of it. Not feeling like moving them in the dark, Indy turned and went towards the grinding room. Locked.

"Huh?" Indy questioned.

Moving onto the men's bathroom, Indy found a grisly scene in the shower. An unidentifiable body was hanging from the ceiling above a five gallon bucket which was half full of blood.

"Full-out blood-letting, eh?" Indy commented.

Nothing else of use was here. He decided to head towards the Forman's office to look for some keys. Nothing. Just the normal first aid and general supplies. Indy topped off the first aid kit here, then left promptly. He entered the break room and noticed a single candy bar in the otherwise empty candy box. After retrieving the bar, he was once again off to the office block.

The office across from the break room was locked like normal, so Indy went towards the office entrance. The office by the restrooms opened, which surprised him. Normally, it was locked. Upon entry, He saw lots of sample parts scattered about the desks. He searched the desks to find a single key on a dog tag style chain. In the next desk he found an ampoule and some MP-40 ammo. Two old clips.

Indy pressed on into the main office. The president's office was locked, but the storage room opened, though. Nothing of use here, either. Indy decided to use the key he found on the president's office. Nope. Didn't even go in the lock. He made a mark on the map which he picked up next to the locked door.

From here, Indy made his way back to the north door. The key opened the lock and once the chain was unwrapped from the door, Indy went outside. He walked over to the generator and put the key in the panel. Then he checked to be sure the electric wires were properly connected. Indy then fired up the generator. It started effortlessly without trouble.

Back inside the factory, only one bank of the three banks of fluorescent lights was working.

"Figures." Indy gruffed.

Now with enough light, he went over to the tool side of the shop and walked around the machinery. He was searching for a key to the grinding room or the president's office. After coming up empty-handed, he inspected the forklift. The gas gauge read ¼ tank.

Indy went over to the shipping/receiving area where his co-worker Mary Mohler worked. He searched her desk to find a key that appeared to be for a master lock. He promptly took this to the grinding room and used it to open the door.

Indy immediately noticed the key hanging behind the plastic mixing machine. He moved closer to inspect when the tumbler suddenly turned on by itself.

"What the Hell?" Indy said startled.

He then looked over to the control box to see the "STOP" button missing. Only the wires stuck out of the box.

"I'm not touchin' that!"

Indy searched the rest of the room to find the granulator next to the dryer in the back of the room was propped open. Something glimmered in the bed of granules that were in the exposed screen. Upon closer inspection, it was a toolbox key. As Indy grabbed the key, the grinder started up and the exposed blades began spinning dangerously close to Indy's hand. He quickly retracted his hand from the compartment with the key as the grinder fell back into the closed position. After a few seconds, Indy calmed and turned the granulator off.

He then unlocked the other door and proceeded to Jaron's toolbox. The key didn't work. Then he thought about it and took off for Darrell Hammond's tool box next to the men's bathroom. The key opened the box and Indy searched for a suitable tool to stop the tumbler. The idea was to connect the two wires to complete the switch, turning off the machine. He first thought of rubber-handled pliers, but they wouldn't stay on the wires without being held. He needed something to permanently connect the wires so the machine would not start for sure. Indy then grabbed the needle nose vise grips and put the rubber handles from the pliers on them.

Back in the grinding room, Indy connected the wires carefully and the machine stopped. As Indy approached the tumbler to shimmy past, it started again. It made one revolution, and then turned off again.

"So much for that!"

Indy hurried past the barrel and to the key on the wall. He then waited for the machine to start again. It revolved once again and stopped. He hurried past again, and the tumbler started and stayed on.

After inspection, Indy found the key was for the tool crib. Indy went to the metal side and opened the tool crib with the key. At first it seemed as though there was nothing in here. Then Indy saw an energy drink in the corner. Next to it was another key. It was another tool box key.

"What is the meaning of this?" Indy remarked.

He went to Shawn Barclay's tool box and opened it with the key. Inside was a gold key with two MP-40 clips. Indy collected them and headed for the president's office.

When the door opened, it was dark inside. The light switch didn't work. Indy switched on the flashlight and stepped inside. Just then, something heavy like a punching bag swung down and grounded Indy, knocking him out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten**

When Indy woke, it was obvious he wasn't in the president's office. Not the one from the real world, anyway. He gained his bearings and ate the candy bar to give him some energy. After looking around, he found the door configuration the same as the president's office, but it was clearly from the Otherworld. He was forced to go into the office next to the break room due to the lack of floor. In here, the walls seemed to be "alive". It looked like flesh and moved like it. Indy quickly searched for the other door and left.

Once out in the hallway, Indy was unable to enter the break room. It was completely grated off. The walls were made of the grate material and had no doors whatsoever. Moving on to the area where press thirteen was supposed to be, brought a lot of press noise. All of the presses on press row were running and pumping out parts. All were grated of, though except 5 ½.

Indy inspected press 5 ½ to find it idle. Upon closer inspection, he realized there was something stuck in the mold. Something metal and shiny.

"Ok, now I just wanna get out of here!" Indy said aloud.

Indy saw no switches to manually operate the machine. The cabinet was powered up, but the press was actually off, but it was hard to tell with all the noise. Indy started towards the electrical room to find a switch block. The door was barb wired shut, and thus no way to enter. The men's room was inaccessible. When Indy walked around to the women's room, he saw the staircase that went to the storage area above the bathrooms was accessible. First, though, he entered the women's room. On the floor by the lockers was a gold ring. It resembled a man's wedding ring. Nothing else was here, let alone interesting.

Indy moved on to the stairs. When he reached the cramped second floor, there was a hole in the floor leading into the electrical room. After observing his options, Indy dropped into the room carefully. In a big pile of miscellaneous parts was the switch board he needed. He grabbed it and tossed it up to the second floor. Then he carefully climbed up and returned to the ground level via the stairs.

Moving over to the press again, Indy slid the switch panel into position and connected the wiring harness to the back. He then noticed a note on the door of the press and grabbed it.

"Notice:

The mold controls are

reversed, and under no

circumstances is the back

pressure to be allowed on."

Indy pushed the start button and toggled the mold "closed" to open the mold. When it was open, he opened the door and retrieved a perfectly round steel ball from the mold. While he was inspecting the ball, the press started its cycle by itself. The machine put out four parts in a row, then the back pressure switch flicked on and the machine slammed closed and wound up to a high-pitched whine, then the two large hydraulic hoses burst causing Indy to drop to the floor. He grabbed a couple of the plastic parts and stood once the machine was at rest.

The grinding room had no door at all, allowing Indy to walk though. The room was completely gutted. Not even the shelves remained. He went west towards Mary's desk. The desk looked out of place in this bizarre world, as it looked normal and just like Mary's real desk. Indy searched only the center drawer, as the others wouldn't open. In here was a silver dollar and a big lock of hair. Blonde in color, and about ten inches long, it definitely wasn't Mary's. He grabbed these, and started towards the tool side.

All the way in the back by the EDM machine was a wood table with and old fashioned lamp illuminating it. There was a very simple note on the table.

"Bring back my belongings,

and I'll give you

Freedom."

There were pictures at each corner of the table. One was a picture of a light brown horse, another was a picture of a small safe style piggy bank, another was a photo of a man and woman and the last was a picture of a plastic mold.

It was quite clear to Indy where everything went. He placed the items in their respective places, the hair by the horse, the silver dollar by the safe, the ring by the couples photo and finally the plastic parts by the mold. The table clicked, then began sliding into the floor.

Sirens began to blare, and Indy hit the floor again. When he woke up, it was dark again. The flashlight revealed he was once again in the real world.

"The genny must have quit. Good thing I got this." Indy remarked pulling out the forklift key.

The front walkthrough door wouldn't open, so Indy turned on the gas on the forklift and started it. He then drove forward and bumped the forks under the bay door and began to lift. After about three feet, the forklift died. Indy tried to start it again, but with no luck. He climbed off and ducked under the door and back outside. The door slammed down behind him. Just as Indy was going to open the door on the Model A, Julie ran up.

"James! Help! I'm scared!" she pleaded, embracing Indy.

"Are you OK?" Indy inquired skeptically.

"Have you seen those freaky creatures?" Julie asked breaking the embrace.

"Which ones? I've seen many kinds. All of them aimed at killing me. Speaking of which, are you hurt?"

"Except for a bump on my head from falling down, no." Julie replied.

"Come on. Get in the car. Your dad is worried sick about you." Indy ordered lightly.

The two got in the Town Sedan and drove north on Nathan Ave. around the lake.

"Sorry about the whole hug thing. I'm just glad to see someone else who's still normal" Julie explained.

"Likewise. So how did you end up in my 'hood?" Indy inquired.

"Our acting class was at the bowling alley as a prize for donating the most food shelf items. I went to the bathroom and blacked out. When I woke up, it was like, all messed up like this." Julie replied.

When Indy pulled up to the house, Mr. Connor opened the door. Julie walked up the sidewalk and embraced her father.

"I've been worried." Mr. Connor said in a scolding but yet calm tone.

"Sorry, but I just woke up about an hour ago. I was so scared and alone that it took me a while to get up the courage to leave the bowling alley" Julie half-pouted.

"What about your sister? Do you know where she is at?" Connor asked.

"No I don't know, but I bet she's scared." Julie said in a worried tone.

"I'll find her." Indy said turning away.

"No, please James. You've done enough. I'll go. You stay with Julie." Mr. Connor pleaded.

"No. I've only done half of my job. I will find Sarah." Indy ordered.

"OK, but be careful." Mr. Connor warned.

"Don't worry. I've got more than I need." Indy said smiling and pointing to himself.

"Bring her back, Indy." Julie said with a light peck on his cheek.

"I see you've decided to use my nickname" Indy said to get the last word.

Confused about the peck on the cheek, Indy got into his car and drove off towards Midwich Elementary, which was the first place to start looking for Sarah Connor.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Eleven**

When he arrived, he backed his car up to the front steps of the school to assure a hasty departure. Indy, for some reason, thought it was necessary.

"I have a bad feeling about this." He said to himself.

He walked through the front door and picked up a school map.

"It's been a long time since I've been through these doors." Indy remarked to himself.

Passing through the door that led from the lobby to the reception and hallway area of first floor, Indy decided to check out the reception area. He found a note on the receptionist's desk written in blood.

"When darkness falls, the weak seek shelter

And the strong begin their hunt. Time is the key."

Indy took the note and put it in his satchel. The next stop was the infirmary. He found two Ampoules which he put into the first aid kit. Both of the hall doors were jammed, so he went through the door into the courtyard. Everything seemed normal at a glance, but Indy noticed something red on the clock tower. As he approached the clock, he noticed the red was blood that filled in a saying carved into the stone that was a match to the note.

"Thought that sounded familiar" Indy muttered to himself.

After finding the other hall entrance jammed, he returned to the clock tower and began to study the stone door that led to the maintenance stairs for the clock. After pushing and prying for nearly a minute, the door slid open and Indy entered the tower. There was a stairway going up, all right, but there also was one going down.

"I've only been in here once, but I don't remember that" he thought aloud to himself.

He climbed the stairs to the top to find the janitor's dead body lying against a couple of clock gears. As Indy inspected the body, he winced at the sight of the gears pinching the janitor's back. He had heard when he was young that the gears could be lethal and that they could take off fingers like a hot knife through butter, but he never imagined he'd see a demonstration of this magnitude. Appalled, Indy searched the rest of the tower to find nothing but a dirty magazine the janitor no doubt was reading alongside a half-bottle of Captain Morgan. He sniffed it and smiled, because he liked Captain and Coca Cola mixed. Against his urges, he set the bottle down. He did not want to fog his mind or impair his judgment while undertaking such an important task as search and rescue.

As he left, Indy spotted a gigantic wrench used for servicing the clock parts. Being a sympathetic human, he grabbed hold of it and used it like a pry bar to remove the body from the gears. Indy exerted all the force he could, but yet he couldn't force the body from the clutches of the large gears, which had close to a ton of weight pulling them together. After a couple of tries, he just stopped. He knew there was nothing more he could do. Indy walked down the stairs to the landing and stared down the set of stairs that led into the ground. He finally decided to trek down these stairs in case Sarah had written the note as a clue to her location.

When the stairs ceased to travel down, Indy found himself staring at a ladder.

"What?!" he questioned aloud.

The ladder, from the bottom, seemed to go up endlessly. Since it was gloomy down there, he turned on the flashlight to search the floor before heading up the ladder. A gold key was visible in the light. The key tag said "1564 Levin St.".

"That's Connor's address. This is Sarah's key." Indy stated putting the key in his upper left jacket pocket.

Indy went to climb the ladder when his physical setback caught up with him. He groaned in pain as he took the weight off his injured shoulder. Just as he put his foot back on the floor, it disintegrated below him.

"Woally shit!" Indy shouted as he grabbed the ladder despite the pain.

He climbed for nearly five minutes, stopping once to rest his bad arm, which was on fire with pain once again. When he reached the top, Indy rolled on to the floor and clutched his shoulder. He took out the half-Ampoule and used it on the shoulder. He waited for the pain to subside and took a look around. The area looked like the clock tower as he knew it, except for the hole where the ladder came through. Another difference was the area was dark and illuminated only by the flashlight. The stairwell going up to the clock was blocked off with a grate.

"What is wrong with stairs?! Damn good exercise if you ask me." Indy said in a half sarcastic half angry tone.

When Indy got to his feet, he pushed open the tower door; which was wood instead of stone; and exited. When he got outside, it was drizzling and the courtyard was pitch black. Indy aimed the flashlight so he could see the ground in front of him. He walked to the center of the courtyard to see a huge symbol scribed on the ground. It looked like the same symbol that was on the computer in school after "Julie" died. It just didn't make sense to him. Indy knew the symbol was important, obviously, but he didn't know how or where he had seen it before. His first instinct was an archaeological book, but something this odd would not be forgotten so easily.

Finding the front hall door jammed, Indy crossed the yard and entered the opposite hall. For the first time, the radio produced static and crackle noises. He panned the hall on each side to see two creatures that stood about two feet tall and looked like humans, but had no faces. One was coming from each side, and he noticed he was getting flanked.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Indy said in a wary tone.

He kicked the one to the left in the head, but as he did, the creature grabbed his ankle and bit down hard. In a pain-induced rage, Indy picked up the monster and threw it hard into the wall, which was made of wood instead of concrete. The monster died on impact and the wall was cracked where it hit. Still in a pain-induced rage, Indy unclasped his bullwhip and left-handedly cracked it around the neck of the monster to the right, yanked it over to him and shot it pointblank in the head with his Webley.

As the rage dispelled, pain came. Indy limped over to a bench to the right in the hallway and sat down. He removed is shoe and sock and found his injury to be very minimal. He placed a small gauze pad over a bite mark that was bleeding slightly. The location of the injury is what made it hurt so severely. After replacing his sock and shoe, he reloaded the one bullet in to the revolver. He got to his feet and checked the right hall and found the door jammed. A check of all the doors in the hall except the left hall door proved the same. All the doors in the next hall were jammed and the hall was grated off half way down. The only direction was up the stairs.

All doors except the south hall were jammed. All south hall doors were jammed except for east hall access. East hall was completely grated off and the only place to go from here was the stairs down. The first floor had no floor apart from the stair area, so Indy continued down to the basement. The storage room was open, so he entered.

On a table against the back wall were two Ampoules and two 9mm Beretta Elite pistols. Indy took the alternate Webley out of his satchel and pondered a trade, but declined the idea. He felt greedy. Next to where the Dualies were sitting was two army-style boxes of ammo. Seeing that the Dualies and the Mp-40 used the same caliber shell, Indy stocked up by filling a gallon sized zip-lock bag plum full of 9mm rounds. He also found four extra clips for the Dualies and loaded them as well. The Dualies weren't hard to un equip, since each pistol had a holster that fastened around each of the wielder's upper legs. Pleased that so much pain and agony finally paid off somehow, Indy left the room to try the boiler room. It was open, so he entered.

When the door shut, the floor dropped down about a foot and the door locked behind him. There were no boilers or anything that would identify this room as the boiler room. It was just a dark void. When he turned around from trying a locked door, Indy faced a huge moth like creature. It hovered about eight feet away from him, and he guessed its size to be that of a Geo Metro.

The creature lunged at Indy with its stinger. He ducked and missed the attack by mere inches. Holstering the Dualies, Indy swung the Mp-40 down from his shoulder and railed a clip into the gargantuan insect. The only thing the bullets seemed to do was hold the creature back from attacking. Without ample time to reload the SMG, he flung the weapon back to his shoulder and grabbed for his bullwhip. The whip's end caught on the belt loop. Indy looked down for a split second to free it, when the creature attacked. A sting to the stomach caused a throbbing pain that almost made him throw up. Indy scurried under the creature to get a better attack angle. He quickly lashed the bullwhip at the creature's wings, breaking them. The moth fell to the floor and laid there for nearly three seconds. Enough time for Indy to equip the Dualies. He just pulled the triggers as fast as he could until all 30 rounds were spent. The moth was crawling weakly toward him in a last ditch effort to attack its rival. Indy wasn't going to let this happen. He took the Webley out and shot the moth in the head. As the moth shrieked like a pig and died, the floor gave out from under it, making it shriek louder. The moth and the section of floor fell into the seemingly endless chasm below.

As sirens blared, Indy's head throbbed worse than the shoulder, ankle and sting combined. In turn, he passed out quickly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Twelve**

When Indy awoke, he felt very sick. He took out the energy drink and downed it to settle his stomach. After a minute or so, he cleared his head and stood up. He looked around the room and realized he was in the real boiler room in the real Midwich Elementary. Before leaving the boiler room, he reloaded the Mp-40 clip and Dualies' clips so he had the spare for a different fight. He reloaded the Webley and holstered it. Equipping the Dualies once more, Indy left the room.

After cresting the top of the stairs, the radio emitted noise like all other monsters before. Indy stood ready as two cockroaches and a straight jacket approached like fools. He jumped on each roach and shot four rounds into the humanoid, bringing it to the ground. He finished the creature off by stomping on its head twice. Indy walked through the door on the left into the front hall. As he pushed on the exit door, the radio started up. He whipped around to see an odd-looking monster fall from the ceiling. It looked like a straight jacket, but with legs for a head. It reminded him of a clothing store mannequin, only with a set of hips and legs where the shoulders and head should be. Indy shot four rounds into the central body. The monster appeared stunned, giving him time for another attack. Indy shot seven more rounds into the monster, silencing the radio's noise. He reloaded his weapons, then turned and walked through the door into the lobby and then through the other door to outside. Indy got in his car and started it up when he spotted an oval object flying to the right of his car.


	14. Chapter 14

**Part Two**

 **September 13, 2003**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

"Wassup, dewed?" James said to Jaron Reedemburg, the second shift foreman at Kramer Plastics.

"Not much dewed" Jaron replied back.

"See ya, Jaron, Day's over for me." yelled Darrel Hammond, the first shift foreman on the way out.

"Alright, see ya, Darrel." Jaron yelled back. Then he turned to James:

"So? Did you check out that web site I told you about? I told you they had good prices on parts for your car."

James was about to say "Yeah I did" when Jaron interrupted.

"Dude, you got a kick ass car. I like it. Your grandpa must have loved you, cuz that's some car. Needs a little work, though."

"I'm not as worried about my car as much as I am about my woman." James said trying to change the subject.

"Dude, I'm tellin' ya, get workin' on that car so you can start driving it soon. I wanna ride in it." Jaron said still on the subject.

"Jaron, I'm serious. This crap has me worried." James said aggravated.

"What are you talking' about, holmes? Jaron asked.

"Dude! I told you yesterday! The freaky occult stuff. The story of the old book, the whole 'birthing of a god' nonsense, ya know? James asked hopefully.

"Na, dude, I don't remember. So what's up again? What cult?

"Well…" James started.

"What is she doin'? Wait. Isn't she that Julie Connor girl? She ain't in no cult. I would know, I set you up with her.

"Yes she is, Jaron." James argued.

"No." Jaron contradicted.

"Dude, I'm tellin' ya, she IS."

"Whatever, dude. But she's not." Jaron said turning away.

"Oh, yeah, then how do you explain THIS?!" James said angrily while pulling an old, faded bible-sized page from his satchel.

"Dude! When did you become a thief!? Jaron questioned, obviously disappointed in James.

"Relax, would ya, I didn't "thieve" it, she let me borrow it.

"What?"

"Yeah. Now get a load of this." James said unfolding the page.

"Lemme see," Jaron said grabbing the page.

After reading for a couple of minutes, Jaron gave James a wild eyed look.

"Woah, this is some heavy bi'ness right here. You sure she believes it?" he said handing the page back to James.

"Oh, yeah. I've seen her pray to this Samiel god and I even went to church with her yesterday." James assured.

"Yesterday? Yesterday was Tuesday."

"Ya, I know. They go Tuesday's and Thursdays. They meet up at the old sanitarium there in Central District.

"You mean Cedar Grove Sanitarium, right?" Jaron asked.

"Yep.

"That place has been abandoned since '75. Story is there just weren't any more crazies to put in there, so they shut it down. Jaron said with a smirk.

"Yeah, well Julie's mom and about twenty others all chipped in to buy the place, and turned it into their own private church. It's still mostly dark, dusty hallways, but the lobby has been converted into the worship area, and the basement has all the storage and utilities. James informed.

"Oh, yeah? What about Julie's dad, don't he go?

"No. They are separated. Jerald doesn't believe a word of this jargon either."

"Well, you sure showed me, dude. I didn't know." Jaron finally said in defeat.

"The only reason I had to prove it to you is because I will need some time off of work."

"What!?" Jaron said incredulously.

"I know, but my Uncle Marcus that works at the Museum of Antiquities in Central Silent Hill is willing to send me on a trip to Washington State to recover the rest of this book. C'mon, Jaron. You know I want to study archaeology in college. This is great practice for the future."

"How long are we talking'?" Jaron asked skeptically.

"One week."

"What!? It don't take a week to fly out to Washington to get a book!"

"I know, but in order for the museum to fund the trip, Uncle Marcus had to schedule me at a religious relic sabbatical." James explained.

"Sabbatical? What's that?"

"Fancy word for seminar."

"So this is already planned out?" Jaron asked surprised.

"Yeah. I just got word of approval today. School's OK with it, seeing it's involved with education."

"How are you gonna get this book if you're at this 'sabbatical' or whatever it is?"

"After the session ends each day, I will be free to do whatever I want. On one day, instead of heading right back to my motel room, I'll take a detour to the local library, where the book is supposedly held in the book storage room." James elaborated.

"You're gonna steal it?" Jaron asked wild-eyed.

"No! Dude! Uncle Marcus has already taken care of the technical stuff. I'm just the pickup man."

"Then why do YOU need to go? Can't they just mail the book to your uncle?"

"No. It's a religious artifact. Besides, Uncle Marcus thinks it would be a good experience for my future, as well as some free shipping." James said.

"Well, talk to the big man. Just because I'm the boss' son, doesn't mean I can just make that decision. Personally, I don't think he'll do it, but ask him."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Yes, Don. I leave on Monday morning and won't return until Friday afternoon. I could probably make it to work on Friday, even." James recited.

"Well, I suppose if it is important, I will allow it, but just know that you won't be paid for the time you miss." Donald Reedemburg said stiffly.

"Understood, Don, thank you. My uncle sends his thanks as well.

"OK, well have a good time, James. I'll see you when you get back." Don said while rising out of his office chair.

"Thanks again." James said shaking Don's hand.

When James boarded the plane and found his seat, he took the directions and addresses of the library, motel, and sabbatical out of his satchel and studied them for a moment. The plan was to meet up with Julie's aunt and uncle, who were her mom's brother and sister-in-law. They were going to be his chauffeur around the suburb of Seattle they lived in.

He was going to skip the in-flight movie and sleep the entire flight. He put the directions back in his satchel and slid his fedora over his eyes and dozed off.

When the plane arrived in Seattle, James woke up, retrieved his satchel, and exited the plane. After gathering his suitcase, he searched the platform for Hilmer and Judy Anderson, Julie's uncle and aunt.

"You must be James." Judy said when they finally met up.

"Yeah, That's me." James said in his best Indiana Jones voice.

"Your flight was late, so we should get going." Judy said stepping away.

"Yeah, we hit that rainstorm on the way down and couldn't land right away." James explained pointing to a big black cloud that had passed over minutes before.

When he arrived at the hotel, James checked in and put his luggage in his room. From there, Hilmer and Judy proceeded to show James how to get to the library and the local university.

"Ya know, Judy and I wouldn't be bothered if you stayed at our place instead of the hotel" Hilmer invited.

"That's all right. My uncle has already paid for the room, so I'd better use it." James courteously declined.

"Well, if you're sure..." Hilmer insisted.

"Yeah, I'm ok there. I'll be sure to call you if I need anything though." James assured.

"Fair enough." Hilmer replied as they pulled up to the hotel.

James had a week of hard learning ahead of him. It was 6:30, and too late to head for the library to complete his mission. He opted to watch some free cable for a while. After turning on the History channel, James opened a pop he had bought on his way to the room. After finding out the show was a repeat, he flipped the channel to MTV. Avril Lavigne was playing. Satisfied, he set the remote down. James went to take a swig of his Mountain Dew, when he thought he saw someone at his window. When he looked over, there was no one. He passed it off as a figment of his imagination. For the next three hours, James flipped between MTV, the History Channel and WGN. At 9:30, He gave into sleep's demand, switched off the TV and lights, and then tipped his fedora over his eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Fifteen**

At 5:30 the next morning, James decided that 6:00 was too early for his class. Having no way to change it, James played by the rules. After changing clothes, he was off to class.

He arrived five minutes late and made note of it. Finding a place in the back of the room, he sat down and tuned in to the instructor. Today's topic was Aztec sun stones and statues. Various ruin sites were covered and topographies were handed out. James didn't know that much about Aztec culture or history, so the six hour session was, in his mind, beneficial. At the end of class, the instructor handed out schedules for the week. Tomorrow's topic was titled: "Egyptology 101". Knowing a decent amount about ancient Egypt, James was exited to see just how much he didn't.

James walked out of the university and plotted a course back to the hotel. The library wasn't even on his list. He wanted to catch a certain program on the History Channel that he learned of at class. After it ended at 2:00, James decided it was time to eat. He went to a local café and ordered lunch. After paying the bill, he went to the library. There was an older man behind the counter.

"Excuse me, sir, but is Kathleen Turner here?" James asked in a low voice.

"Nope. She won't be here until tomorrow." The man said without looking up, his face emotionless. He kind of reminded James of Darrel Hammond from his workplace back home.

"Thanks for your help." James replied with a smile that was unseen by the man.

James went back to the hotel and put his headphones on and listened to his old, trusty Walkman tape player while dozing until 5:00.

"There's got to be something to do in this area of town." James finally opted. He left the room and asked the receptionist where he could find local dime stores, antique shops and flea markets.

"There's a Ben Franklin and a Walgreen's five blocks that way" she said pointing. "Antiques R Us is three the other way. No "flea markets" around here." She finished.

"Thanks" James said smiling.

"Yep" the receptionist said back.

James decided he would go to the stores some other day. He went down the street and entered Antiques R Us. Way back in the rear of the shop were three items James wasn't leaving the store without. On a hat rack was a fedora that appeared to be from the thirties. Also, a Webley break-action revolver with holster and bullwhip from the same era were on a shelf to the right. James' fedora wasn't really a fedora, more a cowboy hat rendition. He rounded up the items and brought them to the counter. James rang the service bell and an old man in his eighties stepped from the back room.

"Hi…" James started.

"Don't even start. I've seen a lot of people in my life and I know you ain't old enough to purchase that gun." The old man said with a straight face.

He was right: James wasn't even eighteen yet.

"Yeah, who am I foolin?" James said hanging his head.

"Hey, kid" the old man whispered with a smile.

James looked up.

"I know you." The man continued.

"There must be some mistake. I am not from around here…" James contradicted.

"I know where you're from. You are from Silent Hill."

"How do you know that?" James asked in astonishment.

"Your Uncle Marcus told me you'd show up." The man continued still.

"How do you know Uncle Marcus?" James asked confused.

"He's one of my old army buddies' son. I'm Vern Potts." The man replied.

"So you're Vern..." James said, finally understanding.

"That's Mr. Potts to you, and don't forget the mister." The man said with a big grin.

"Yes, sir." James said.

"Because I know who you are and because I was told you'd come, I'll sell that gun to you. Your uncle has signed the papers in the event you picked it up. Furthermore, I won't make you pay the price listed on any of these three items. You get my friendly discount." Vern explained.

"Fortune and glory, here I come!" James exclaimed.

"I was told you'd react in that way." Vern added.

James smiled as a $450 total turned into $200 even.

"$500 is all I brought with me, so I would've been hurting for food if I paid full price." James elaborated.

"I owe Marcus for a thing or two from the past." Vern replied.

"Thank you very much, sir." James said overjoyed.

"Best put that gun in your satchel so no one sees it" Vern warned.

"Yeah. Good idea. James said putting the gun in his satchel.

"What are you gonna do with your old hat?" Vern asked.

"You want it?" James asked.

"I kinda like it." Vern hinted.

"Take it. It's the least I could do for what you did for me." James said handing his old hat over the counter and placing the new one on his head.

Vern put the hat on and said: "Thanks, I like it."

James waved and exited the shop. Having his own satchel and leather jacket, the items he bought completed his desired new style choice. He liked the thirties style and cared less whether it was accepted in the new millennium.

Back at the hotel after dinner, the bed was his target when the phone rang. He picked up.

"Hello?" James spoke into the receiver.

"How are you Jimmy?" Marcus asked over the line.

"Great. Well, now I know why you told me to check out the antique shop." James said waiting for a response.

"Vern actually knew who you were? That's a surprise, he's eighty-eight and blind as a bat."

"Yeah, He knew who I was. Thanks, by the way."

"No worries. How was class?"

"I learned a lot about Aztec ruins and culture." James elaborated.

"Someday I'll send you there. You'll learn more by being there than you ever will from any book or map." Marcus promised.

"That'd be cool." James said enthusiastically.

"I'll let you hit the sack. I can tell you're tired. I just wanted to see how you were doing. And don't forget about the book now just 'cause you got some goodies to play with." Marcus scolded jokingly.

"I'll go there tomorrow" James promised.

"OK, bye."

"Bye" James said hanging up the receiver.

As he lay there ready to doze off, James thought someone passed by his window again. He looked over and waited for it again. It never came. Shrugging it off as fatigue, James tipped his fedora down and fell asleep to prepare for Egyptology 101.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Sixteen**

5:30 AM came too soon for James. He sluggishly rose from sleep and put on fresh clothes, his jacket, and new hat. He placed his satchel around his neck. He decided to put the Webley and bullwhip in his suitcase, in the event he was searched by police or the university.

He reached the sabbatical ten minutes early and found a seat further forward this time. The class started with a pop quiz about the History Channel show from the afternoon before. The rest of the class consisted of King Tut, the pyramids, and the Nile. All high school stuff he had already covered many times both in and out of class. Tut's grave was milked to death, and James was getting bored. Just as he was about to fall asleep, The whole class swooned "OOOOH!". James looked up to see an emerald blue gem that was the size of a ping pong ball.

"That's a fake" James muttered quietly to himself.

"SHHH! How do you know, Indy wanna-be?" scolded a man of about twenty who was sitting next to James.

The instructor informed the class that the gem was found during an expedition in 1935 and was determined to be a dud in 1984.

"Told ya" James said, getting a shrewd look from the man beside him.

After class was out, James stopped back at the hotel to pick up the paperwork for the book at the library. He had forgotten it that morning. When he arrived, Hilmer and Judy were waiting for him.

"Hello, James." Judy said as he approached them.

"Hi." James replied.

"We thought we would spend this afternoon getting to know you better since you are Julie's significant other and all." Hilmer ordered more than asked.

"Uh, sure. That's fine." James replied holding back the temptation to tell them he had other obligations.

"Let's get going, then." Judy said with a slap of James' back.

When the three arrived at an expensive-looking restaurant titled "The Black Bear", they found a table and started conversation immediately.

"So what really brings you to Seattle? I refuse to believe your school would let you take a week off to come here for a seminar." Judy asked bluntly.

"Judy! Don't be rude!" Hilmer scolded.

"I'm not. I was just asking." Judy fired back.

"Actually, the school counselor was all for this sabbatical trip and she was the one who convinced the school president to let me have the week off. She knew that archaeology was what I want to study in college." James said politely and with out taking offense.

"Yes, but there must be some other reason because you could've found a seminar closer to Silent Hill than Seattle." Judy pried.

"Judy! Leave him alone! Quit harassing him! He's obviously pursuing his future with avid enjoyment. I wish you'd get that though your head." Hilmer scolded again giving James a nod.

"Thank you Hilmer. I have a few reasons for being here; don't be offended, but I can't disclose those reasons."

"You're not in the military. There should be no reason for refusing to disclose presence here." Judy hissed.

"JUDY! Just shut up! Good God!" Hilmer said almost screaming.

"I was told not to tell anyone who didn't need to know about my reason for being here. Sorry to offend you, but you don't need to know." James said sharply, showing his growing frustration.

"By who" Judy persisted.

"My uncle, who was gracious enough to pay for my little vacation. I haven't taken a vacation since I was six. I think one week isn't too much to ask. James fired back.

"Just settle down. Both of you. Can't we just eat in peace?" Hilmer asked while pointing at the approaching waitress.

"I like your idea, Hilmer. Let's just forget this argument happened and talk about something else." James offered, cooling his attitude.

They ordered refreshments and the waitress moved away promptly. Judy continued to glower at James as he and Hilmer discussed James' Model A project.

"It was willed to me along with his job." James elaborated.

"I had one when I was your age. I think I paid three whole dollars for it." Hilmer related.

Judy sat and watched her husband talk to James for about five minutes. To her, it was as if the two men had known each other for years. She felt a pang of hatred towards her husband and even more towards this kid who was not giving her the information she wanted. She felt as if her husband was a traitor now. Finally, she had enough and let her anger cut loose.

"Hilmer, shut up! "I've had enough. James, tell me your reason for being here Now!" Judy hissed behind clenched teeth.

James' anger was back, and he decided he had had enough, too.

"I'm outta here. Hilmer, it's been nice talking with you." James said standing and shaking Hilmers' hand.

"Me to…" Hilmer started as Judy slapped Hilmer's hand away from James'.

The waitress was coming over to replenish the drinks and on the way out, James shoved a five dollar bill into the waitress' apron.

The waitress stopped James and said: "Thanks. They never tip."

"No problem, sugar." James said walking out the door.

James wished he could "commandeer" the Anderson's 1989 Chevrolet Caprice like he would've if he were playing Grand Theft Auto. After asking a couple of different people on the street, James finally was able to plot a course back to the hotel.

When James got to his room, he called his uncle.

"Who does she think she is?" asked Marcus incredulously.

" I dunno. But that's the reason I couldn't get to the library today." James said ashamed.

"Don't let it happen again tomorrow. You only have tomorrow. Friday morning you are on a plane back home." Marcus said stiffly.

"No worries. I think I pissed Judy off enough that they won't want to bother me anymore." James assured.

Marcus laughed and they bid each other farewell until Friday afternoon.

When James was about to tip his fedora over his eyes, he remembered the two times he thought he saw someone pass by his window. He tipped his fedora down, but left it a little higher this time and focused on the window. Then, just as he thought, someone _did_ pass by his window. The person's outline looked like Judy's, although James couldn't be sure, as the parking lot lights were behind the figure and the face was concealed in the darkness. James moved to switch on the light, when the figure departed from the window. James bolted out of bed and bounded for the window. When he got there, he saw an eighties Chevy Caprice tearing out of the parking lot. There appeared to only be one person in the vehicle- the driver. The Anderson's had an eighties Caprice, but theirs was blue, and this car looked purple in the orange glow of the mercury lights of the parking lot. Additionally, James couldn't get a plate number, for the license plate lights were burnt or taken out. Confused and perturbed that someone was spying on him, James called his uncle. He got the answering service.

"Listen, Uncle Marcus, someone is spying on me. Last night and the night before last, I thought I saw someone at my window, so I waited for it tonight. The silhouette looked like Judy, but I never saw the face. When I went to turn the light on, it ran." James spoke into the receiver.

"Did you see where they went?" Marcus said answering the phone.

"Yeah. They were tearing out of the parking lot in an eighties Caprice. No plate lights, and the parking lot lights didn't show anything, either, so no plate number. Who ever it was, they were alone. There was only one person in the car that I could tell." James said

"Let me call Vern. I'll se if he'll house you for the rest of your stay. I don't need that book stolen. That's a lot of money. Hang tight with the lights on. I'll call you back." Marcus said hanging up.

James hung up the phone and sat staring out the window. After about ten minutes, the phone rang.

"Uncle Marcus?" James answered.

"Nah, this is Vern. Get yer shit and get over here. I ain't gonna wait all night, either." The voice said hanging up.

After gathering his things, James left the hotel room and checked out at the reception desk.

"Leaving town early, are we?" the receptionist asked.

"Yeah. My grandmother died. My presence is requested at home." James lied.

"Hope you enjoyed your stay." The receptionist said as James walked away.

"Oh, yes. Very good. Thanks." James replied on his way through the door. Once outside, James walked to the right of the door so the receptionist could no longer see him. He flattened against the wall and peeked around and saw the receptionist dialing the phone. He quickly hung up after only a few seconds. James had a hunch the receptionist was in on it some how, and most likely bugged the phone in his room. James broke away from the wall and started down the street towards the antique shop.

On the way, James saw a Caprice drive past slowly. He couldn't see the driver, but the car was indeed blue, but he still couldn't see the plate number. At the next cross street, the car hung a right and parked in front of a Blockbuster across from the antique shop. The driver did not exit. James looked at the antique shop window and dialed the phone number on a nearby pay phone.

"Look. We have a problem." James spoke into the receiver.

"What is it?" Vern asked sleepily.

"I have a follower." James spoke into the receiver.

Now the driver of the old Caprice got out and entered the Blockbuster building. With the hood of its sweatshirt up, James still couldn't see who it was. The suspect was definitely female, judging by the mounds protruding from the chest of her sweat shirt.

"What do you mean? Where are you?" Vern questioned impatiently.

"I'm in front of your building. Do you have a back entrance?" James asked while trying not to look over at the Blockbuster store.

"Yeah. I'll open it up for ya. Gimme a minute or so." Vern said hanging up. James waited a half of a minute pretending to talk on the phone, and then headed around the corner, out of sight of the Blockbuster, and up to the rear entrance of the antique shop.

"What the Hell are you talkin' about 'follower'?" Vern asked.

"There was a Caprice that drove slowly past as I walked here and parked across the street at the Blockbuster. It's a female in a dark green hooded sweatshirt. The car outside is blue."

"I'll go and see if I know this lady you speak of. If I do, I'll set her straight."

"And if you don't?" James asked skeptically.

"I'll get a description for the police." Vern said.

"Get that plate number, too." James added.

"You didn't get it?" Vern asked.

"No. The plate lights are burnt out or missing altogether. I couldn't see the number." James elaborated.

"OK, make yourself at home while I see what's goin' on." Vern said walking out the door.

James watched out of a second story window with the lights out as Vern walked across the street towards the car. Vern focused on the bumper of the car as he walked by, and entered the store. Once inside, he spotted the woman by the window facing the antique shop.

"Excuse me, ma'am." Vern said while approaching the woman.

The woman started to move away from him.

"Excuse me, what's your name?" Vern tried again.

The woman whipped around elbowing Vern in the face. As she did this, her hood flew back and James could finally see her face. It was Judy as he had suspected. Judy bolted for the door while replacing her hood. Once she was in her car, she burned rubber down the street. Vern got back on his feet, wiped the blood from his nose, and headed for the door.

"Just ain't as easy as it used to be to get a date in this town." Vern said to the cashier on the way out. The cashier looked concerned about Vern's injury, but laughed anyway.

"I know her." James said as Vern walked in the door.

"I do too, now." Vern said sarcastically.

"Plate?" James said with a pen and paper ready.

"None." Vern said washing his face with a damp rag.

"What?"

"Yeah. None to speak of. Completely missing.

"No way. You sure?"

"Yep. Sure."

"Gimme your phone. I gotta call Uncle Marcus" James ordered.

"Uncle Marcus? It's Judy who was following me. She elbowed ol' Vern here in the face."

"Plate?"

"None. I'm gonna go to the cops. I'll get her put away."

"No. Don't do that. Just lay low and only go where you need to." Marcus corrected.

"What do you mean?"

"You are a tourist. The police are gonna side with the local before the foreign. They'll believe her little story and put YOU away. Just behave and stay away from her. Good night."

"Nite, Uncle Marcus."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Seventeen**

At 5 AM the next morning, Vern woke James.

"Need a chauffeur?"

"That would be a plus." James said sleepily.

"Get up and get ready, then. I'll get the limo ready."

After James was packed and ready, he headed for the garage to find Vern. When he entered, he didn't see a limo. What he saw was better than any limo around. It was the first generation of military Hummer.

"Not only is she bulletproof, she's got tinted glass." Vern said as James walked in.

"Why so early, though?" James questioned.

"'Cause. In order for my plan to work, you have to change into those." Vern elaborated pointing to a neatly folded stack of military fatigues.

"And why didn't you just say so earlier to save me the trouble of redressing."

"You're young yet. You don't get any trouble saved. Now hurry up and change. I'll brief you in afterwards." Vern ordered.

"Yes, Sir!" James belted as he threw Vern a salute.

"The plan is to have you follow the real boys into the college to get to your sabbatical without Judy seeing you. Afterwards, I'll drive you to the library to get Marcus' book and then we're off to the airport."

"So do I have to stay in these clothes all day?" James said in discomfort.

"I know they're a little tight, but yes. That's the only way we have a snowballs chance of pulling this off. The success of this deception is already hindered by your looks." Vern said as they both got into the Hummer.

"What's that supposed to mean?" James said with a smirk.

"Means you don't look like any of the locals. You stand out in a crowd. That's why you're disguised.

"What if they ask for identification?"

"Covered. Check your left shirt pocket. That's your ID, Private." Vern said as he pulled out on to the street.

A blue Caprice soon joined behind them. Vern studied his rear-view mirror and discovered the car had been stripped of its license plates.

"Hold on tight!" Vern said as he yanked the steering wheel hard and directed the Hummer down a tight alleyway.

"What's this all about?" James said reeling in his seat.

"This oughta lose her" Vern replied.

James looked back quick to see the Caprice in tow. He just turned back around to see a huge ramp in front of the Hummer.

"Vern…" James said warily.

"HOLD ON…" Vern repeated.

The ramp was only three feet high and was designed to flip up vertically when driven over. As the Hummer left the ramp, it flipped up as planned. With the alley being very narrow, the ramp had completely blocked the alley. Seeing this, Judy slammed on her brakes and missed colliding with the ramp by mere inches. James looked back to see the ramp-wall that was now in Judy's way.

"I bet she's hissin' and spittin' about now. How'd you know about that?" James asked turning back around in his seat.

"Let's just say I have some friends in the city department." Vern said grinning.

"OK. Just follow those men into the building." Vern ordered.

"There's the Caprice. She found us again." James commented as he exited the Hummer.

"Don't look in that direction. She won't recognize you, then." Vern said as James shut the door and headed to the front door of the college.

Amazingly, they didn't question James for his ID. He went straight for his class and found a chair on front of some tall men to conceal his location.

Orient Expeditions were covered in today's lecture. James knew some about the topic, but tripled his knowledge in six hours. Topographies and photographs helped James envision the various expeditions and treasures.

After class, James walked outside and panned for the Hummer. It was not to be seen. He looked up and down the street and only saw a Caprice about a block to his left and parked away from him across the street. James was relieved to see it was red. As he checked the time on his wrist watch, the Hummer came tearing around the corner. It pulled up to the curb, and James opened the door.

"Sorry. I had to lose the bitch." Vern said as James closed the door.

"That wasn't her car this morning?" James inquired.

"Nope. Some fat guy got in it and drove away. If you would've looked closer, you would've seen plates on that car." Vern answered.

At the library, James approached the counter.

"Excuse me, are you Kathleen Turner?" James asked in a quiet whisper

"Are you James Vercetti?"

"Yes."

"There's your answer. I'll be right back with your document." Kathleen said.

"Wait. Could I come with you? I have a stalker, and I'm afraid they're after the book." James pleaded in a whisper.

"Well, I'm not supposed to take anyone into the storage room with me; but I have a good feeling about you"

"Thank you." James said following Kathleen into the book vault.

"Who would want this old occult book?" Kathleen said pulling it from a box in the back of the room.

"Well, my girlfriends' family believes in the occult, and my stalker is her aunt and possibly uncle."

"No kidding?"

"No joke."

"Well, here it is."

The book was an old black hard cover book with a red symbol on the front. It looked like a circle with three circles inside with old script inside.

"Thanks again." James said slipping the book into his satchel.

"Did you get it" Vern asked as James climbed into the Hummer.

"Yep. Gonna put it in my suitcase now." James said unzipping his suitcase.

"Make it quick. The bitch rounded the corner a while ago. She's been circling like a vulture all the while you were in the library." Vern said pulling out into traffic.

"Thank you Vern. You didn't even know me, and yet you went way out of your way to help me. Thank you. It means a lot. I hope we meet again some day." James replied in a sincere tone.

"Don't worry about it. Like I said, I owe Marcus from way back. It's what he'd do for me. All's I ask is that you take good care of that uniform. I only have one more." Vern said trying to avoid the subject.

"I'm serious. Thank you. And yes, I will." James reiterated.

"So am I. Forget it." Vern said obviously having trouble accepting gratitude.

At the airport, James was leery to put his luggage on the x-ray conveyor. After the satchel and suitcase came out the way he put them on, James wheeled the suitcase to the baggage drop-off and kept his satchel for a carryon. He boarded the plane not seeing Hilmer in airport uniform operating a baggage tractor outside. He was leaving town early, but he thought it was safer than hanging around with spies on his heels. He found his seat and tipped his fedora forward and slept to Silent Hill.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Here you are, Uncle Marcus." James said handing the old book to Marcus.

"Thank you, James." Marcus said as he leafed though the pages swiftly.

"There are pages missing here." Marcus said closing the book.

"I never checked, Uncle Marcus. I'm sorry." James said hanging his head.

"It's probably not even your fault. The library probably lied to get the sale." Marcus reassured.

"It'll still go well on display in the religious section of the museum." Marcus continued.

"I learned a lot at the sabbatical and enjoyed spending time with Vern." James informed.

"Good. Maybe I'll send you again someday." Marcus said while placing his arm across James' shoulders.


	20. Chapter 20

**Part Three**

 **November, 2005**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

The grenade overshot the Model A by a lot. Indy floored it out of there and drove north on Midwich Ave.

 **BOOM!**

He spotted a single man running south in front of him. He got close and pulled over exiting the car and yelling after the man

"Hey! C'mere moron!" Indy yelled.

The man stopped running much to Indy's surprise.

"You're normal!" the man said turning around.

"Yeah, ya tryin' to kill me or somethin' man?!" Indy roared back.

"I thought you were a monster in that car" the man said.

"These creatures are as dumb as a piece of cheese, so there's no way in hell they can drive cars." Indy said in a lower voice.

"How am I supposed to know that?" The man asked.

"You do have a point there" Indy said, mimicking his friend, Jaron Reedemburg, who worked at Kramer Plastics.

The man approached Indy with an outstretched hand.

"Name's Franklin Kennedy; and I am terribly sorry about just now. I am relieved to see a normal human being left in this town. It was like this after I woke up from a nap this afternoon." Kennedy explained.

"Yeah, I can relate. I was resting in the high school infirmary and when I woke up everyone was gone." Indy related. "C'mon. I know of some other people that are still normal" he continued.

"I like your car, I used to have one just like it, but I must ask, how do you get it to run like this?" Kennedy asked pointing to the hood of the running car.

"More things than I have minutes to explain" Indy said in a hurried tone

"You seem busy" implied Kennedy

"That I am. Have you seen an 11 year old girl around, long, brown hair; name's Sarah Connor" Indy asked with hope.

"No I'm sorry. The only Connor I know is Jerald Connor. He always makes a hell of a ruckus at the meetings." Kennedy replied.

"Meetings?" Indy asked as they closed the doors of the Town Sedan

"I'm the Chairman of the town board." Kennedy answered.

"That's Sarah's dad." Indy informed while nodding to acknowledge Kennedy.

"Yeah, Jerald is a good man, but we just don't get along." Kennedy said trying to save face in front of Indy.

"I hope you can put feelings aside for today, because he and his daughter are the only people apart from you I've seen all day" Indy said with out looking at Kennedy.

"Hey," Kennedy said resting his hand on Indy's right shoulder, "I can safely say it will be great to see other normal people and not these damned monsters"

"Good." Indy said with a grunt as he grabbed his shoulder.

"Sorry, I had no…" Kennedy started.

"No, it's not your fault. Let's just say I found a 'design flaw' in my apartment building."

"What do you mean?" asked Kennedy who was taking him seriously.

"The stairwell was collapsed and I was in the process of figuring out how to get down to ground level when I was shoved off the threshold and I landed this shoulder on a sixteen penny nail." Indy explained.

The conversation ended as Indy pulled up to the Connor house and approached the door. After two raps, he and Kennedy stepped into the home.

"Mr. Vercetti, Mr. Kennedy, How are you sir?" Mr. Connor said shaking Kennedy's hand.

"Oh, not bad." replied Kennedy.

"So, James, have you found out anything?" asked Connor in hope.

"Sorry, but I searched the elementary with no luck. Then I was almost killed by Kennedy here…" Indy explained.

"Killed?" Connor questioned loudly.

"I threw a grenade, but I'll tell you later" Kennedy explained.

"Where else could Sarah be?" Indy asked.

"GRENADE?!" Connor roared.

"I'll tell you later." Kennedy repeated as Julie entered the room.

"Are you Ok?" Julie asked embracing Indy.

"Yeah. Just fine." Indy replied.

"The only other logical place to check is her grandmother's apartment." Connor explained.

"What apartment?" Indy asked briskly.

"103 in Blue Creek Apartment complex."

"Right next to my old apartment." Indy commented.

"Really?" Connor questioned.

"Yeah. I lived in 102 before Dad split. Then we moved out because Wood Side was cheaper." Indy informed.

"I never knew that." Connor added.

"Sounds good. I'll check it out." Indy said turning away.

"I'll come with you." Julie pleaded.

"No. Just stay here. I'll be back as soon as I find Sarah." Indy ordered.

"Not yet. Rest awhile, James." Connor offered pointing to the couch.

"Thanks, Mr. Connor, but its best to find Sarah as soon as possible to ensure her safety."

"Well, if you're sure. I could send Franklin, here."

"That will be Ok. Keep him here and safe." Indy reiterated.

"Let me come with you, please." Julie pleaded once more.

"No. This is important, Julie. Trust me." James comforted.

Julie kissed Indy on the lips, catching him off guard.

"You have a gun, right, Mr. Connor?" Indy inquired turning to leave.

"Yep. Right here." Connor said pulling out a Glock.

"I meant a GUN, not a pea shooter."

"Then, no. I don't."

"Here." Indy said handing Connor the MP-40 and all 12 clips.

"Woah. I was wondering where you got this."

"School. Don't ask. twelve clips seem like a lot, but it goes fast. Use it only if you have to. Also, if it gets dark outside, make sure the lights are off."

"Why?" Kennedy asked.

"The creatures are sensitive to light. If they see it, they and their buddies will go towards it, so make sure to keep an eye on the weather so to speak." Indy explained.

"Thanks, James." Connor replied.

"No problem. Well, I'd better be going. I can't just stand here doing nothing." Indy said on the way out the door.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty**

Indy was driving down Nathan Avenue. He had just passed the Lakeview Hotel when Connor's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Indy answered.

"James! Turn around! Go to Alchemilla Hospital!"

"Why? What's goin' on?" Indy asked slowing and whipping a Louie on the desolate road.

"Kennedy called and said he saw a girl run in there. Then I lost contact with him." Connor informed.

"Dammit! He was supposed to stay with you guys" Indy yelled.

"He was trying to help, so I let him search Central District."

"Well, should I search for Sarah or Kennedy? Oh, no! Gramma!"

"Beatrice is there?" Connor inquired.

"Yeah she fell off her deck on Saturday"

"Well, this is hard to ask, but look for all three. If Kennedy is right, Sarah should be OK in the hospital along with Bea. Look for Kennedy first." Connor ordered.

"There's apt to be monsters in the hospital!" Indy argued.

"OK, James, but you find 'em. Understand? I'm counting on you."

"All right, Bye" Indy said.

"Bye." Connor said hanging up.

When Indy arrived at the hospital, he parked the Model A outside on the street. He opened the gate to see Kennedy hiding in the tree in the entry area. He then followed the blood trail down the tree to see a lab-type dog that was skinless and gorey staring at Kennedy like he was a piece of meat.

"CLANKTSHSH!"

The gate rang out as it closed. The dog now turned around to focus on Indy. It then charged toward this more accessible target.

Indy grabbed the Dualies and emptied both clips on the possessed creature. It was a little overkill, but Indy took no chances. No serious injuries yet, why start here.

"Hey! You all right up there?" Indy shouted up at Kennedy.

"Yeah, but my ankle..."

Indy saw that Kennedy had a bad bite on his right ankle.

"You think you can get down?"

"I...I Dunno." Kennedy said obviously in shock.

"WHIPTSHSH!"

Cracked the whip as it wrapped around a branch.

"Climb down on this. I'll break your fall if you slip" Indy ordered.

After Kennedy was down and seated on a nearby trash can, Indy pulled the Town Sedan into the yard and pulled out the padlock from his satchel and locked the gate behind him. He tended to Kennedy's leg next by pulling out his first aid kit and using nearly half of the gauze to dress the ankle. He then put the rest in Kennedy's shirt pocket along with the medical tape.

"Use the rest if the blood saturates these." Indy ordered.

"O...OK." Kennedy stammered.

"Are you in a lot of pain?"

"Ah...Yeah. Just a bit." Kennedy stammered once more.

"Here. Take this if it gets too bad." Indy said handing over an Ampoule and his spare syringe.

"I'm gonna have a look inside. You stay here and don't move. Oh. One more thing" Indy said pulling out the Webley he got from school. He counted out an extra cylinder's worth of ammo and handed it all over to Kennedy.

"Don't use it unless you have to." Indy ordered.

Kennedy nodded. Indy grabbed the bullwhip and entered the hospital.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-one**

When Indy entered Alchemilla Hospital, it was dark. He knew better by now than to try the lights, so he flipped on the flashlight. He soon saw a map on the reception counter and grabbed hold of it. He looked it over quickly and saw many placed a scared girl would hide. He finally decided to try the first on his list which was the exam room just around the corner. He grabbed the knob to find it locked.

"James?" Sarah's voice came through the door.

"Sarah?" Indy yelled with a rap on the door.

"James!" Sarah exclaimed through the door.

"Open the door!" Indy ordered.

"I can't. There's no knob on this side."

"Move away from the door!"

"Why"

"Just do it!" Indy yelled.

When he heard footsteps lead out from behind the door, Indy clutched his Webley and shot all six shots before the door flew open. Sarah was shocked to see the door fly open so quickly and to see Indy with gun in hand. Indy accepted Sarah's embrace after holstering the weapon.

"What's going on, James?" Sarah asked.

"I really don't know, Sarah. Where were you prior to now?"

"At my grandma's apartment."

"How did you get through town unscathed, and furthermore so quickly?" Indy asked with surprise.

"What do you mean? There's no one around! I rode my bike."

Indy recalled seeing a bike outside the gate.

"Your Dad is worried about you. What brings you here?"

"I wanted to see if your grandma was gone too. Mine is."

"I'm really sorry. Mine might be too. I don't know yet. I want to have a look around, so I need you to do something for me." Indy replied.

"What's that?"

"Go out and stay with Kennedy. Wait for me."

"I don't want to be out there with that crazy chairman dude. He chased me here. I want to come with you." Sarah protested.

"Listen. I need you to go out there and wait for me. Please.

"What about that dog?"

"Kennedy has a gun. I gave him one. After I look for my grandmother, we'll all go back to your house. Please" Indy pleaded.

"OK, I guess" Sarah sighed.

"Thatta girl." James said patting Sarah on the shoulder.

"Indy?"

"Yeah?"

"Where do you think everyone went?"

Indy had his own theory: 'they're the monsters'. Nope, better not say that.

"I don't know." He said trying to look as clueless as possible.

After Sarah was outside with Kennedy, Indy continued down the hall into the stairwell area.

"You know, that's a fire hazard." Indy said seeing the stairs grated off. Against his feelings, he searched both rest rooms. Men's had nothing. Women's had a coin on the sink. Indy had seen lots of different currency types in his archaeological experience, and this matched nothing he had ever seen. It had the odd circles symbol on one side and a picture of hands shaking on the other. No words or script. Its size was that of a silver dollar. He flipped it like any other coin. Twenty times. Every time it landed in his palm, the Symbol side was up.

"What the Hell? That ain't no coincidence." Indy exclaimed shocked.

The other hall door was jammed. Indy was puzzled until he pulled out the map and saw the medicine room was connected to the hall he was trying to access. He backtracked to the exam room and decided to check the office before continuing any further. The paperwork was way over his head. A quick sift was all Indy needed to be confused as hell. Some of the diagnoses he couldn't even pronounce. He moved to the desk drawers. The last drawer he checked had another coin in it with a note taped to it. The same crest was on one side with the universal symbol of a heart on the other. The note read:

"Ye who is pure of heart

Will turn away the Demonic Crest

And take up Love, Honor, and Faithfulness"

Indy thought about it and figured love was the heart coin, but wasn't sure if the shaking hands were honor or faithfulness. After placing the items in the front pocket of the satchel, he headed for the medicine room.

The door needed a shove of convincing, but it opened.

"Mmm... Goodies." Indy said seeing the array of medication surrounding him. He found three Ampoules and a first aid kit. He then moved to the meds. He found some amoxicillin for infections, penicillin for viruses, and some nitro pills for in case of heart attack. Indy grabbed hold of these and searched for more, but not knowing what all the rest of the meds were for or what they did, he left them alone. He also took this opportunity to take some syringes in case someone other than himself or Kennedy needed an ampoule. He took five spares. Satisfied, he clutched the Dualies and opened the door into the hall.

Indy stopped just outside the door when he heard faint white noise. He flattened against the wall and peered around the corner at the end of the hall. Nothing.

"There's gotta be somthin' down there" he thought to himself.

Indy quietly stepped across the hall to the store room. Jammed. The office was open, though. Once inside, the white noise was gone. Indy searched the desk with no luck. Nothing helpful. He holstered the Dualies and unsnapped the Webley and reloaded it after he remembered it was empty. He was about to grab the door knob when a faint white noise started to grow to full-fledged static. Indy cocked the hammer back on the weapon while pointing ahead and flung the door open fast.

At first, Indy saw nothing. Then he looked towards the hall doors by the medicine room to find a nurse standing at the medicine room door.

"Ma'am? Are you alright?" Indy questioned.

The figure whipped around and Indy saw this was no human. The monster looked like a nurse, but there was no face to the creature. It surged toward him and raised its right arm to reveal a scalpel in hand. Indy took no time in aiming for the head. It took two shots to ground the creature and another to finish it. Indy searched the breast pocket of the nurse's gown for ID.

"Miss Heather Blakeley. She was Grandma's nurse." Indy said to himself. Indy's heart sank a little, but he still wanted to know what happened.

Continuing on towards the elevator, he found every door inaccessible. Indy called the elevator and reloaded while waiting. He entered when it opened and pressed be "B" button. No cooperation. He pressed "2" and the door closed. The second floor hallway door was locked. Back in the elevator, Indy pushed "3". Third floor hall opened.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-two**

Once through the door, Indy froze. It was getting dark. No sirens, but it was darkening. He flipped on the flashlight and peered out the closest window. Nothing but a dark void was seen out of the barred window. The wallpaper had changed from tan to brownish-red.

"This is nuts." Indy remarked.

Something caught his attention. A light across the courtyard lit up. Indy looked at the map and concluded the light was coming from the hall.

"Only a section of the hospital has power?"

His curiosity burned.

"Grandma is on second floor" Indy reminded himself.

He checked 307. No. 306? Yes. He entered 306 to find a third coin on a dirty, rusted bed. This coin had the same symbol with the universal symbols for man and woman on the backside. Nothing else was here, apart from a rusty, yet weighty drip stand that Indy considered taking, but declined.

305 was jammed. The storage room door opened with a loud creak, startling Indy. On the shelves, he found three energy drinks among boxes of gauze, tape, suture supplies and IV bags. Indy grabbed some extra gauze, tape, and suture kits for safe keeping.

After finding the store room door inaccessible, he reentered the hall to find the hall door jammed as well. Indy entered the linen room that connected the two hallways. Nothing here either, apart from three dilapidated washer/drier units.

"Useless now."

When Indy entered the west hall, there was no light like he had seen in east hall. All doors apart from the men's rest room were jammed. Another drip stand stood by the hallway door. Indy grabbed hold of it and felt its weight to be identical to the other he had passed up. His curiosity got the best of him and he holstered his gun and took up the stand as a weapon.

The men's room door was locked and had a poem carved into it identical to Indy's note. There were three depressions in the door. Under the left was carved "Love", under the middle "Honor", and under the right was "Faithfulness". Indy took the coins out and it was obvious the heart coin was love, because of its different size. The other two, however, were the same size. Indy thought about it, and decided the hands coin meant "honoring" a deal, and the man and woman coin meant "Faithfulness." He couldn't help thinking of his parents' divorce just then. After pushing the thought from his head, he placed the coins into the depressions in the order he thought fit. At first, nothing happened. As he was about to swap the two like coins, the door unlocked and fell inward off of it's hinges. The three coins flew up as the door hit the floor. After gathering them again, Indy entered the rest room. As he came around the last stall by the sinks, he saw a woman. She appeared to be praying. Without warning, she turned around to face Indy.

"James Vercetti!" The woman said in an angry tone.

"Kathrine Connor." Indy said in a low tone.

"What do you think you are doing here? You can't stop me."

"I wasn't trying to. I'm here to find my grandmother. Are you responsible for this 'other world'?"

"LIAR! You've taken Julie and now you're after my Sarah. Leave my daughters alone. I plan to birth a god through Julie once I reclaim her. Samiel will save us all. Redeem the whole world and take us all to paradise!"

"Look, I don't know how much weed you've smoked, but that is nothing more than a figment of your imagination. You should quit and beg Jerald's forgiveness now, or you'll lose him AND your daughters." Indy replied.

"Jerald is damned to Hell. So are you. The book so says all nonbelievers will burn eternally. I suggest you repent to me here and now to save your soul."

"Never. You aren't a god. I believe in one God. The Lord Almighty."

"Blasphemy! You will burn in Hell!" Kathrine pronounced while pulling out a fancy-etched ceremonial dagger. Indy grabbed the drip stand with both hands and blocked Kathrine's downward cut. He quickly countered with a thrust of the wheeled end into Kathrine's solar plexus, knocking her to the floor. No more did she hit the floor before she was standing again.

"You can't defeat me! Samiel is my protector!" Kathrine shouted in anger.

"And I have the Lord Almighty as my strength and armor" Indy said turning the drip stand around and pinning Kathrine to the wall with the hook end.

"Hahahahaha!" Kathrine cackled as she focused on something behind Indy.

Indy whipped around to see a muscular male body holding a huge blade of about six feet in one hand and a huge rusted steel triangular prism covering his head. Dressed in a dirty, bloody gown, the "pyramid head" muscled its huge blade above its head and swiped down hard and fast. Indy jumped back and held up the drip stand in a block attempt, but the giant knife cut through the thick metal like it was hot butter. Now out of balance, the two halves of the stand fell out of Indy's hands. Quickly, Indy grabbed the Dualies and pulled the triggers aiming at the metal pyramid. After all thirty rounds were spent, the creature stood still, appearing to be stunned. Kathrine took off running out of the rest room and through the linen room.

"This ain't over, Kathrine!" Indy yelled after her.

He took out the Webley and aimed at Pyramid Head. After the last shot was spent, the creature turned and began to retreat out of the rest room, dragging his knife behind him. Indy reloaded and aimed for the legs. Just as he had a good shot lined up, something fell from the ceiling, hitting Indy in the head. As he fell to the floor, Indy's vision blurred. Just before he passed out, Indy could see Pyramid Head follow Kathrine into the linen room.

"Good. Maybe he'll catch her" Indy thought as he slipped into unconsciousness.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-three**

When Indy woke up, the headache that was expected from a head injury was not present. It took no time for Indy to clear his head and get up. At his feet, was a pump action Remington eight gauge shotgun. Indy toyed with it and realized it was loaded. With no other ammo than the standard eight shells, he opted to look for some. The shotgun swung to Indy's shoulder just as easily as the MP-40, even though it was longer. After panning the room, he realized it was once again light outside, and he wasn't in the restroom anymore. He was in the ICU on second floor. The steady pulse of the heart rate monitor in the room soon fully grasped Indy's attention.

Before Indy slid the white sheet curtain aside from where the noise was coming from, he panned the room and sighted a box of eight shot shells on a nearby table. He was sure to grab these before he moved the curtain. Once the shells were tucked into his satchel and his three pistols reloaded, Indy flung back the curtain, not sure what to expect.

"Gramma?!" Indy half-shouted.

"Hello, Pumpkin..." Beatrice started until she saw the array of weapons her grandson had on his person.

"What on earth are you thinking waltzing into a hospital with half of the army strapped to your body?!"

"Look, don't worry about me; we need to get out of here fast before it gets dark." Indy explained as he unhooked the monitor and other apparatus connected to Bea.

"What are you talking about? NURSE!"

"There's no one here but me to care for you now. Everyone has disappeared." Indy said flatly as he rolled a wheelchair up and helped his grandmother into it.

"None of what you say makes sense, dear."

"I know. I can't grasp it either, but it's happening. I think Kathrine Connor is behind this" Indy said as they moved out into the hall towards the elevator.

"Ah, Kathrine. She's a troubled soul. Believes in that occult garbage. I pray for her soul, but one must choose to change on their own." Bea remarked sadly.

"Well, that "occult garbage" is coming true, and it must be stopped." Indy explained as the elevator doors closed.

"So is everyone really gone?"

"I'm afraid so. Now all that roam the streets are horrifying "monsters" so to speak. Some look human-like, but nonetheless, all of them attack as if trying to stop us from escaping. Indy informed.

"You use those weapons on them? You kill them?"

"I have no choice. I can't communicate with them in any way and I know that they want to take me down because I have the wounds to prove it."

Just then the elevator door opened and Indy heard a scream come from the courtyard. Indy wheeled Bea over to the window to see five little "puppies" that had come from the gut of the dead dog. Indy swung the side door to the hospital open and wheeled Bea outside and behind the Model A. Kennedy shot once, but missed.

"Hold your fire. I got 'em!" Indy exclaimed as he fired the Webley five times. One for each puppy. Kennedy looked relieved, but the white noise wasn't gone. Indy whipped around to see two straightjackets slamming their bodies into the fence. Just then the chain holding the gate snapped allowing the creatures to run towards Bea.

"James!" Bea screamed in fear.

Indy ran, stood in front of his grandmother and swung down the shotgun. The first shot completely blew away one foe while the second grounded the other. Indy then stomped the life out of the monster.

"See what I mean?" Indy said as he helped Bea and Kennedy into the Town Sedan. He then reloaded. Sarah climbed into the front seat with Indy as he started the engine and quickly backed out of the hospital yard and on the road towards the Connor house.

"I had no idea." Bea said in awe of what just happened.

"All's we can do is try to fight our way out of this town and never look back" Kennedy commented.

"Not until I bring this nonsense to an end." Indy ordered.

"How?" Kennedy asked.

"Kathrine Connor and her occult followers."

"My mom?" Sarah inquired.

"Yes. Your mother and her "Order," as they like to be called are behind this and want to birth a god from your sister, or offer her as a sacrifice, or something. That's why you need to stay away from her."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-four**

As the car pulled up to the Connor house, Indy saw Mr. Connor push aside the blinds to see the car. The door flew open and Connor picked Sarah off the ground and embraced her.

"I thought I lost you to your mother." Connor murmured.

"Everyone inside." Indy ordered as he broke his embrace with Julie.

Once everyone but Indy was seated in the living room, conversation started.

"Kennedy, what happened to your leg?" Connor asked eyeing the wrapped ankle.

"One of those bastard dog-like creatures."

"Bea. Good to see you alive and well. And thanks to Indy here, I have both of my daughters safe from my crazy wife."

"She's behind this, you know." Indy interjected.

"How do you know for sure?" Bea asked skeptically.

"I saw her in the hospital. She told me Jerald and I were "damned to hell" and told me to stay away from her daughters."

"She's said that before. She also described that a day would come when the happenings we are experiencing would manifest." Connor explained.

"Now that I think of it, I overheard Mom and a deacon of the Order talking about acquiring some book. She said she couldn't get the museum to sell it to her. If she's behind this, then she probably made everyone disappear so she could steal the book and do what ever with no one to stop her." Sarah elaborated.

"How come we aren't gone, too?" Kennedy asked.

"Were all connected." Indy answered. "Sarah and Julie are Kathrine's targets. However, Jerald and I are her enemies. She no doubt wants us to suffer an agonizing death from the demons she spawns through her black witchcraft. Same with Kennedy, because he wouldn't sign the building permit for their new church. That's why they bought the sanitarium." Indy explained

"What about me? Why am I here?" Bea asked.

"Gramma, You're a pawn to distract me from hunting Kathrine and the Order. Sarah. You said she wants a book. Have any idea which one?"

"It's the one you went to Seattle for in '03." Sarah said.

"Uncle Marcus mentioned at the time that pages were missing. I wonder if maybe they need the rest to complete whatever sick task she has in mind. She'll have fun getting to it." Indy thought aloud.

"Yeah, I heard Mom say Uncle Hilmer didn't get enough pages out of it in '03. That's why he was damned as well." Sarah followed up.

"How would Hilmer have access to the book? I took it with me directly to the airport. There's no way."

"Uncle Hilmer retired from the airport in '02. He still had his uniform. Aunt Judy forced him to operate the baggage equipment that day. She went through you luggage and found the book and Uncle Hilmer supposedly ripped the pages out for my Mom. I was told to never tell anyone in fear of death. That's what Mom told me, anyway."

"She threatened your life?! That's it. This has gone too far. I'm gonna kill HER!" Connor erupted.

"Hold on. Look. Calm down. I'll go to the museum and try to get to the book first. You just stay here and keep everyone safe. She has it out for you. If you die, I have no one who can use a gun effectively to protect two injured people and of course, the girls. Stay here. I'll be back." Indy ordered.

"What makes you say she'll have fun getting to the book?" Kennedy asked.

"Uncle Marcus has it sealed in his antiquity safe. He and I are the only one's that know the combo. It's sealed tighter than a bomb shelter."

"Walls won't stop her if she knows magic. She'll walk though your bomb shelter. She's probably already got the book." Bea said skeptically.

"Mom doesn't know magic. She's not a ghost." Sarah responded

"Don't go. I don't want to lose you, dear." Julie pouted.

Indy scooped Julie up and embraced her.

"You won't lose me. I need to get to that book before your Mom finds a way to break in. It'll be okay." Indy assured.

"At least take Daddy with you. I can protect everyone. I can." Julie pleaded.

"Just stay here and let your father protect you. Indy said before he kissed her on the lips and broke away for the door.

"Remember to watch the weather." Indy reminded on the way out of the house.

"What does that mean? The weather has nothing to do with these bizarre happenings." Bea said clearly confused.


	26. Chapter 26

**Part Four**

 **September 8th, 2003**

 **Chapter Twenty-five**

"I don't know if I should, Julie. I don't believe in this religion." James pleaded.

"C'mon. I thought you said you love me." Julie pleaded.

"I do, hun, but..."

"But what? You afraid you'll like it?" Julie fired back.

"No, I just don't believe in this. That's why I was kicked out as a kid."

"Yeah, you always were a belligerent one. Come on. Please?" Julie pleaded again.

"All right, I suppose."

"Thanks, honey. Besides, if you want to pull off that Indiana Jones look, you have to be open-minded and take all religions at face value and not necessarily believe in any single one."

"You do have a point there..." James said nonchalantly.

"Quit acting like Jaron. He's an idiot."

"He's my friend. He gave me a job. That paper is going to restore my grandpa's Model A. Then you and I can ride around town and..."

"And what?"

"You fill in the blanks, babe." James finished.

"So you're coming?"

"Yeah..." James sighed.

"Thanks, Sweetie." Julie said embracing James.

"I love you"

"Me too. Now remember the service is at 6:00 tonight."

"I'll pick you up." James promised.

"How?"

"I got the A running. It's not pretty, but it runs good. See you tonight."

James thought about what he had agreed to do as he boarded the school bus. He thought it was bogus that he still had to ride the bus while most of the students his age were driving. In the same respect, he knew that his reward of the Model A would pay off in the long run.

He had completed all of the mechanical and bodywork, all that was left was the paint. The local body shop said the forest green metallic paint James desired was going to cost just over $700. He had $300. This translated into six more months of saving all but a few dollars of his paychecks. This six month setback was nothing compared to the $3600 James put out to build up the engine and bodywork.

The more he thought about what Julie said, the more open-minded James was towards the church service. The thought soon faded as the bus pulled in front of Kramer Plastics.

"Jim, you're on number nine. Pronto." Darrel Hammond said on the way out the door.

"What the Hell? I thought I was cleaning the grinding room?" James commented after Darrel was out the door.

"You know how it is, dude. Grevo called and ordered more nozzles. It is what it is." Jaron said indifferently.

"Yeah, Ok." James sighed.

"Ain't you leaving early tonight anyway?"

"Only by an hour and a half."

The work at the plastic press wasn't really work at all. James effortlessly grabbed the parts that fell out of the machine; which was at a rate of about thirty seconds each; clipped them off the "runner", aligned the insert and used a hand press to click them into the hot plastic. This cycle James called "clank, clip, clip, throw, ring, snap, ring, snap; rinse, repeat." The mundane task required very little mental energy, which allowed James' mind to wander. The thought of attending an occult service scared him, but Julie was right. He needed an open mind to be a good archaeologist. Even though James kept telling himself this, he still had a bad feeling about the evening to come...


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-six**

At 5:45 that evening, James pulled the Model A up to the curb in front of Kathrine Connor's house and sounded the "Ahooga" horn. Being separated from her husband, she lived a block down the street from her former residence with Jerald. James felt bad for Julie. He imagined it was just as hard for her as it was for himself without a father. That's what seemed to bring them together. Although their situations were completely different, they shared most of the same feelings about having only one parent. Julie's mom put a restraining order on Jerald so he couldn't see the girls, while James' father left for another woman.

James was soon distracted when he eyed his girlfriend walking down the sidewalk towards the car. She was dressed in a red lace trimmed blouse with matching skirt.

"Hi there, Cutie." James said clearly impressed.

"I hope it's not a bother, but since you were picking me up, my mom wanted a ride too." Julie said more than asked.

"Uh-oh" James thought as the hairs on his neck stood up. Then he smiled and said: "Nah, that's fine."

"Wow. I thought that car would never run again. Tom hadn't driven it in years." Kathrine said in astonishment.

"It took a couple of months of work, but it functions properly." James said proudly.

As the Town Sedan pulled effortlessly out into traffic, Kathrine targeted James.

"Are you familiar with the Occult, James?"

"A portion of my studies have covered the witchcraft and sorcery associated with the Dark Ages. Uncle Marcus has tried his best to provide me with the resources to study as many religions as possible."

"I'm talking about the Occult, not witchcraft." Kathrine corrected.

"Uncle Marcus has scheduled a sabbatical in Seattle for me. Perhaps I could learn something there." James offered while glancing over at Julie and her tanned legs that stuck out of the teasingly red skirt.

"Yes, Julie told me about that. My brother and sister-in-law live in Seattle. You could stay with them." Kathrine offered.

"That's Ok. The sabbatical comes with a paid hotel room. Thank you very much, though." James said into the rearview mirror.

"That's the turn up there." Kathrine pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. Before you all bought it, my friends and I used to go up there to hang out. Then they got into drugs and vandalism, so I split. Don't care for that nonsense." James said looking as responsible as possible.

"Good. You can use my parking spot, there." Kathrine pointed out once more.

As everyone piled out of the car, James looked up to see "Cedar Grove

Sanitarium" still lettered on the building.

"At least they've ended up in the right place." James whispered under his breath.

"Something wrong, Dear?" Julie asked hearing James muttering.

"No. I said 'they've chosen the right place'."

"Yeah, I think so, too." Julie said in agreement.

The lobby had been converted from a receptionist and waiting room to a foyer and the large rotunda center room had been converted to a worship area. Since the rotunda went up both floors, the pipes from the pipe organ went up just past the second floor railing and reverberated in the opening creating a unique tone that James found appealing.

After James signed the guest roster, he panned the room to see if he knew anyone there. There was Gloria Johnson, the elderly woman who often paid James handsomely for petty errands such as going to the store for a gallon of milk or package of sugar. James was once paid sixty dollars to go grocery shopping for her. When he declined payment, she went to the kitchen and got a container filled with homemade cookies. Only after James got home did he realize she put the money in the container along with the cookies.

Then there was Fred Poland, who was a deacon at James' normal church until James was thirteen, and then he started worshiping the occult. Other than those two, there was no one James recognized. Not to say there were a lot of people; Including James, there were a total of fifteen people present.

James walked around the sanctuary looking at the various tapestries and pictures. He stopped at a picture that showed a male body in a bloody gown and had a triangular prism on its shoulders instead of a head. In its hand was a large spear.

"That's The Judge. He either permits people into paradise, or sends them to Hell." Julie said to James in a hushed tone.

"Most interesting." James said taking a seat next to Kathrine and Julie.

As the service started, the lights dimmed so that all that everyone could see was a picture of The Judge on a huge screen hung in front of the rear hallway of the sanctuary. The congregation started to pray aloud. James bowed his head and prayed as he knew how.

"You must face The Judge when you pray" Julie said nudging James.

As James stared at the image, a weird felling swept over him. It was as if someone was poking around inside his skull. James grabbed his head and groaned in discomfort.

"Let yourself go, James. Just relax…" Kathrine said in a trance.

Against his instincts, James pushed the weird feeling from his concentration and continued to stare at the image. As he fell into the same trance as everyone else, everything around him changed. The paint on the walls changed from an off-white to a dark brown and the floor from tile to rusty steel grate material. As James returned his gaze to The Judge, the image seemed to come to life and point at him. James panned the surrounding area to see if he was the intended target. Just as he looked back, The Judge threw his spear at James, landing it directly in the heart. As James reeled in pain, he felt himself slam down on the pew. He opened his eyes to the normal sanctuary. There was neither pain nor injury.

"Wha… Wha…?" James said in fear more than confusion.

"You are now purified for worship" Julie said still staring at The Judge.

James focused once more on the image. After a few seconds the image faded away and was soon replaced by an image of an open book. The screen was large enough that the words in the book could be deciphered. A red line soon appeared below the first sentence of the left page. The congregation started to recite the words. James followed, and soon realized the book was an occult prayer book. The prayer talked of the birth of "god" and how the god would be born of a girl of seventeen years. James flashed back to his youth at the occult camp.

"I remember this…" James whispered.

Very good, James. Very good." Kathrine acknowledged.

After the passage was completely read aloud, the lights went completely out. A few seconds later, the lights above the pulpit came on to reveal the worship leader. The leader opened a large, old-looking book and began to read.

"Is that…?" James whispered looking at Kathrine.

"Pay attention." Kathrine ordered.

For a half an hour, the leader read from the book. After he was finished, he guided the congregation through a hymn. The hymn was a sinner's prayer, only occult oriented. When the hymn was finished, the lights came back on and the service was over.

"Yes, James that was the book I read out of when you were a child. It is one of the two written. It's too bad this is the first time you've heard what it has to teach." Kathrine said standing.

"My apologies, Kathrine I guess I'm more open-minded now than I was back then."

"Don't be sorry, just follow the path the teachings lead you. Once we find the other book, we can summon Samiel and purge the world of sin."

"Let me show you around." Julie said putting her arm around James'.

Don't be too long. We all are meeting at the café, and I must lock up." Kathrine informed.

"We won't be long." Julie promised.

"Can I see the pipe organ?" James asked with interest.

"Sure, Hun. Right this way." Julie replied leading James to the stairs.

When on second floor, James walked over to the balcony and peered over at the pipes.

"We could go deaf if the organ was playing with us up here like this." James said with a grin on his face. Julie was silent.

"Something wrong, dear?" James asked Julie.

"No."

James turned back to the balcony to find the lights on first floor off and the sound of the door locking.

"Now that were alone, let _me_ show _you_ something." Julie said in a seductive tone.

"What are you talking about?"

"Just follow me." Julie said leading James into the old staff lounge.

"We should be going. Your Mom said we are supposed to go to Café 5to2." James said getting uneasy.

"She's going with her friends to a grown-up meeting. It's not meant for kids like us." Julie said in the same seductive tone.

"I don't get it. There is nothing here to see." James said panning the room.

"Oh, c'mon! Are you that naïve? THIS is what I want to show you." Julie replied while shoving James onto the couch and unbuttoning her blouse.

James froze. He didn't expect this coming. He didn't know whether to relish the moment, or to stop Julie from undressing.

"What would your Mom say if she found out?" James said hoping to buy some time.

"It's her idea." Julie replied while pushing her skirt to the floor.

James was enjoying the spectacle, but he knew he couldn't let it progress further.

"You know I love you, but we can't." James pleaded once more.

"What's the matter? Don't you want me?" Julie mock-pouted.

"That's not true. It's just… I don't have a condom."

"That's fine. I'm on birth control."

"You can't be serious." James pleaded.

"What's the big deal? If I'm on the pill, you don't need a rubber." Julie said while climbing onto the couch and unclasping James' belt buckle.

"We can't." James said rising off of the couch.

"Don't let me down now, Honey. We've been going out three months now. It's time for the next step."

James thought about what she just said. They were getting very close and James did truly love Julie very much. He just didn't think sex was a good idea yet.

"C'mere, "Dr." Vercetti. Julie said seductively.

James folded. He liked to be called "Dr." even though it meant professor and not medical. It was the one thing Julie could do to make James throw in the towel. He undid his pants and took off his shirt, then climbed back onto the sofa with Julie.

"I knew you loved me." Julie said pleased.

"I hope you know I'm pulling out." James said before kissing Julie.

"Fine by me. Just don't hold back, _Dr._ 'Jones'." Julie whispered after the kiss.


	28. Chapter 28

**September 22, 2003**

 **Chapter Twenty-seven**

"Am I pregnant?" Julie kept asking herself.

She was three days late for her period. What's worse, her beloved boyfriend was out of state on a sabbatical. She couldn't believe that the birth control would fail.

"He pulled out. It can't be. But, I'm never late, so…" Julie thought as she stared at the wall in her bedroom.

"Is everything OK, Julie?" Kathrine asked concerned.

"Mom, you know when you told me to sleep with James?"

"Yes, but that's not for two more years. You have to be seventeen. Why does this trouble you?"

"Well, I sorta did two weeks ago after the service when you went to the café." Julie said ashamed.

"You aren't late, are you?"

"Three days."

"Oh. Give it a few more days. I don't think you're pregnant if you are on the pill." Kathrine comforted.

"But I'm never late, Mom."

"Just give it time. If you are pregnant Dr. Kaufmann at the hospital can take care of it before you know it. If it's true, you must get rid of James, though. You know that."

"Yeah…" Julie sighed.

"It'll be OK." Kathrine said putting her arm around her daughter.


	29. Chapter 29

**Part Five**

 **November, 2005**

 **Chapter Twenty-eight**

As Indy drove from the Connor house to the museum in Central District, he saw another dog-like creature on the bridge.

"Uh-oh." Indy said under his breath.

The Model A was loud originally, but since Indy had modified it with dual exhaust that incorporated glasspacks, it was louder than ever. The dog caught sight and charged The Model A from the drivers' side. Indy had no intentions of slowing down. He wanted to avoid the creature altogether. This wasn't happening, though, as the dog struck the drivers' side front bumper. It died on impact, but was far from a threat. As Indy drove over the creature, one its sharp fangs punctured a hole in the left front tire. Indy could hear the hiss of the deflating tire as is spun around outside.

"Wonderful. .Just wonderful!" Indy grumbled.

Entering Central Silent Hill off the bridge on to Sagan St., Indy could feel the steering wheel wobble from the flat tire. Continuing on towards Simmons St., the wobble doubled in intensity.

"I'm not about to change a tire on these monster infested streets. I hope I can make the corner at Simmons." Indy thought aloud.

When the left hand turn came, Indy slowed and under-steered the car. He thought he would end up in the middle of Simmons St., but instead the flat tire made the car careen off onto the right hand sidewalk and almost into the Vivre building on the corner.

After fighting the Model A back onto the street, Indy drove straight to the museum. The glass door on the front of the building had been smashed, most likely from Kathrine Connor. Indy pushed the button on his garage door opener for the garage that was connected to the museum. After the door rose, he pulled the car into the stall and closed the door behind him.

Indy saw no point in using stealth in this operation, because the car was loud compared to the almost dead silence that filled the town. If Kathrine was here, he deduced, she would have heard him coming a mile away. Literally.

Indy opened the door that lead from the garage into the building and un-holstered the Webley. Having no reason to investigate the actual museum, he wasted no time in heading for the vault. As he passed the door leading to the museum area, he paused to open the door and shut it again.

"That might fool her into thinking I'm not coming yet" Indy thought to himself, as to not make any unnecessary noise.

When he was about to round the corner to the vault, he stopped. He flattened against the wall and took a small mechanics mirror from his inside jacket pocket where his pen and laser pointer were. He aimed the mirror out into the hallway, making sure only the mirror was protruding and not any part of his body. To Indy's worst fears, Kathrine was at the end of the hall trying to pick the lock on the vault. Little did she know the vault actually had three other locks: a finger print scanner, a retinal scan, and a voice activated code word. Even though the power was out, the computer ran on a massive back-up battery that was supposed to have a five year capacity.

"Dammit! I have to get it right! He's here! Where's Kaufmann?" Kathrine whispered to herself as she fumbled with the lock.

Indy grinned and retracted the mirror. As he went to put it in his jacket pocket, a gun barrel was pushed to the side of his head.

"Drop the gun. Now." Dr. Kaufmann said pressing the gun harder against Indy's temple.

"If I drop this weapon, there's a great chance it may discharge and injure someone." Indy said buying time.

"OK, smartass, put it gently on the floor, then." Kaufmann said in reply.

"Setting it down now." Indy said slowly putting the weapon on the floor.

"Michael, is that you?" Kathrine inquired.

"Yes. I have the boy here." Kaufmann replied back.

As the words left Kaufmann's lips, Indy rammed his left shoulder into the doctor's gut, tumbling him to the floor. Once on the floor, the two struggled to gain control over the 9mm pistol in Kaufmann's hands. Kaufmann saw the small amount of blood on Indy's right jacket sleeve from the nail puncture back at the apartments. He let go of the gun with one hand and punched Indy's shoulder. An immense amount of pain came over Indy and he rolled off Kaufmann and onto the floor. Kaufmann stood and lined up a shot to Indy's skull.

"Stop! You fool!" Kathrine said rounding the corner.

"Why? He's just in our way!" Kaufmann said in anger.

"Don't you see? We can use him to get the book for us. Then, you can do as you please with him." Kathrine said without a shade of emotion.

"How can you say that? Don't you realize I love your daughter very much? You broke us up because of that pregnancy. Then you had the nerve to abort an innocent fetus. You could've adopted out, you know." Indy roared in frustration.

"How little you know. Julie came to me and said you forced yourself on her. It was ultimately her decision."

"That's not true. She seduced me and told me it was your idea."

"Indeed. It just wasn't supposed to happen until this year." Kathrine elaborated.

"What? So you could birth some god from her and fill the world with sin?"

"Julie was never pregnant! We told you that so we had an excuse to tell you mother."

"Nice try. I saw the pregnancy test with my own eyes. Even Kaufmann here saw it." Indy said in confusion.

"It was a fake. I tested another woman and presented you all with the test. I'm sorry James." Kaufmann said in true regret.

"And I've trusted you all these years." Indy said to Kaufmann with disappointment.

"Now. Open that vault and get me the book. Then we will get in you car and go to Jerald's house where you will give me Julie and Sarah." Kathrine ordered.

"What about my mother. Where is she?" Indy demanded.

"The book first." Kathrine bartered.

"Blast it! You tell me where she is right NOW!" Indy barked.

"Oh, that's easy. She's at Cedar Grove, waiting for the birth of God." Kathrine replied.

"Bull! I can guarantee she don't believe in your cult ways."

"The book!" Kathrine yelled.

"Fine. I'll get you your book. You'll regret this." Indy said walking towards the vault door.

Indy pulled a small key from a hidden pouch inside his satchel and removed the padlock from the door. Then a retinal scanner popped out of the wall and Indy placed his eyes up to it. The scanner was then replaced by a fingerprint scanner. After this was successful, a computer voice said "what is the magic word?"

Indy paused a moment and flashed back to the time he returned from Seattle. His Uncle made a dummy of the book, which was missing some of its passages, for display purposes. This was in the vault's main chamber. The original, which contained all the passages needed to complete Kathrine's task was in a secret compartment in the wall. There were two passwords. One for the general vault and one for the secret compartment as well. The secret code was "bible", but the general code was "Fortune and Glory".

"Say the word, man!" Kaufmann said impatiently.

Indy held up his hand to shush Kaufmann. He then turned back to the door and said: "Fortune and Glory."

"Access granted." The computer responded as the door slid open.

Kathrine bolted into the vault and grabbed the dummy book. She sloppily leafed through it as Kaufmann entered the room.

"At last. I have it." Kathrine said in victory.

"Then let's go! We've wasted enough time here." Kaufmann barked as he pointed his gun at Indy's head once more.

"You heard him. Take us to Jerald's" Kathrine ordered.

"As much as I want to, I can't do that with a flat tire." Indy remarked with sarcasm.

"We don't have time to waste, Kathrine. The Judge gave us a timeframe. We must follow his orders. There is an ambulance outside. I have the key for it. Here you drive. We'll take that and leave him here to rot." Kaufmann said while handing Kathrine the ignition key and placing the gun to Indy's forehead.

"Let him be. He will suffer worse if you leave him here to pay for his sins." Kathrine said turning to leave.

Kaufmann lowered the gun and turned to follow Kathrine. Indy then tackled Kaufmann and took the gun away. He then shot the doctor in the chest twice. As Kaufmann lay motionless on the floor, Kathrine began running down the hall. Indy fired five shots at her, but the bullets seemed to not faze her. They went through her like she was a ghost.

Indy dashed after her, leaving Kaufmann to die. As he rounded the corner, he paused to snatch up the Webley and threw down the 9mm. Indy dashed out the door onto the street. Kathrine had already started the ambulance and was driving away. Indy shot at the tires, but missed. All six of his shots were spent. As Kathrine rounded the corner onto Sagan St., Indy pulled out Connor's cell phone and dialed 'Home'.

"Indy?" Julie answered.

"Babe, Let me speak to your Dad." Indy ordered while fumbling to reload the revolver.

"Hello?" Connor spoke.

"Do you have a storm cellar?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Get everyone in there, and quick. Kathrine's coming for the girls. Lock it up tight from the inside. I have to change a tire them I'll be there." Indy informed.

There was no response on the other end of the line.

"HELLO?" Indy yelled.

No response.

Indy hung up and turned to go into the garage, when he saw Kaufmann standing in the doorway with his shirt parted to reveal a bullet-proof vest.

"Now that she's gone, I can actually help you." Kaufmann said.

"Kiss off. You helped her ruin my relationship with Julie." Indy said shoving Kaufmann from the door and proceeding to the garage.

"Look. I know I made a mistake by helping her. I thought if I helped her, she'd leave me alone and do her thing. But she dragged me into this. Now that this has gone too far, I want to help you take her down and end this Hell the town has become." Kaufmann came back.

"You wanna help? Take that spare tire off the back of the car and stay out of my way." Indy grumbled as he rolled the service jack under the front axle.

"Yessir!" Kaufmann said sincerely.

With his uncle's tools, it took no time for Indy to raise the car, swap the tires and lower the car back down.

"Put the flat on the back while I torque the lugs." Indy ordered.

After the tire was changed, Indy got in the car and started it. The Model A ran for about five seconds or so, then it died.

"What the Hell?" Indy roared.

Indy looked at the fuel gage. "0" showed on the gage. This meant empty. As then men peered around the shop, Kaufmann spotted a five gallon can in the corner by the toolbox.

"Over there!" Kaufmann said pointing.

Indy walked over to the can and inspected it. "Mixed 50/50" was written in magic marker on the can.

"It's mixed. For weed whips and such. The car won't run well on this." Indy said with a disappointed look on his face.

"What's more important, stopping Kathrine or walking to the gas station because you're worried about you car running like crap?" Kaufmann questioned.

"You do have a point there." Indy said, then grabbed the can and put the fuel into the car. The can was plumb full, and actually held six gallons of fuel. As Indy watched the fuel go into the car, he was relieved to see very little pigmentation. This meant there was very little oil in the fuel.

"Uncle Marcus probably used most of the fuel, then filled it, and left out the oil. He always forgets. Fortunately, his forgetfulness actually helped this time." Indy mused.

"So the fuel is OK?" Kaufmann inquired.

"It'll smoke a little, but I doubt it'll affect the performance." Indy replied.

After putting the fuel in the car, the men got in and backed out of the stall. After the garage door was closed, Indy pulled away from the museum and onto Sagan St.

"She has the book. How can we stop her now?" Kaufman asked.

"She doesn't have the book." Indy replied, smiling.

"Yes she does. Were you in a trance back there, you gave it to her." Kaufmann argued.

"She has the book, but she doesn't have THE book." Indy corrected.

"I don't follow."

"She has the copy my uncle made for presentation. He copied most of the text, but nowhere near all of it. I'm sure whatever Kathrine plans will require more than what exists in that copy of the book." Indy informed.

"Why make a copy? The museum has tight security for the displays. What's so crucial?" Kaufmann asked confused.

"That book is the only Occult book Uncle Marcus has ever found. That's why I went to Seattle in '03 to get it. He didn't trust the mail or anyone else to deliver it to the museum. He thought the library in Seattle lied when pages turned up missing upon delivery, but after speaking with Sarah Connor…"

"Judy Anderson stole the pages for the ritual at the Seattle airport." Kaufmann finished.

"Yeah. How did you know that?" Indy asked befuddled.

"Kathrine was already on my case back then to help her with her plan. It sounded good at the time, but when the plan manifested like this, I was flabbergasted. I wanted out, but feared persecution. Aren't we going a little fast, Indy?" Kaufmann said peering over at the speedometer and seeing "80".

"You wanna get there, or not?" Indy shot back.

"You win." Kaufmann muttled.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Twenty-nine**

Indy braked hard and pulled onto Levin St. towards Jerald Connor's house. The ambulance was nowhere to be seen.

"We missed her." Kaufmann said in defeat as the car pulled up to the house.

"Well, Duh! We had to change a tire and put gas in the car. Of course she's gone." Indy replied.

"That means she has the girls." Kaufmann said once more with defeat.

"Maybe, maybe not." Indy said with confidence.

"She'd be here if the girls are here." Kaufmann explained as they walked up to the door.

"I left my MP-40 with Jerald. I'm sure he'd shoot her before she took the girls." Indy thought aloud.

"Bullets won't stop that "Judge" creature." Kaufmann warned.

"Pyramid Head? You've seen it, too?" Indy asked rapping on the door.

"I helped manifest it." Kaufmann said hanging his head.

"I oughta…" Indy started as the door opened, stopping him in his tracks.

Jerald Connor was standing wearily at the door with the MP-40 at his shoulder. His clothes were soaked with blood and sweat.

"You're too late. She took them five minutes ago." Jerald said with sadness.

"Where did she take them?" Kaufmann asked.

"The sanitarium." Jerald and Indy said in unison.

"Where's Kennedy?" Indy asked.

"All over the backyard. He went toe to toe with that pyramid head thing and lost. He sacrificed himself because he thought we could hide from her in a cellar. Truth is, she had that pyramid head destroy the door and get in anyway." Jerald said saddened.

"Well, let's get going. We have to stop this." Kaufmann said turning down the sidewalk.

"He's right. C'mon, Jerald. We'll get your daughters back." Indy cajoled.

"Leave me. I'm of no use. I'm far too tired." Jerald said

"I've got medical supplies. I can patch you up." Kaufmann said as he and Indy grabbed Jerald.

"I've got ampoules, too. That'll give him some energy." Indy said next.

"Ampoules? Where on earth did you find them?" Kaufmann asked while climbing in the back of the Model A with Jerald.

"Oh, lying all over town." Indy said nonchalantly.

Indy got into the car and pulled the first aid kit out of his satchel and handed it to Kaufmann.

"There's three in there. And drink one of these." Indy said handing Jerald an energy drink.

"How many of those do you got?" Kaufmann asked as the car turned around in the street.

"Two more."

"Stop by the hospital on the way. I have to get something." Kaufmann ordered.

"What is so important that we have to stop there?" Jerald said after he guzzled the drink.

"A chemical I came up with to foil Kathrine's plan."

"You always know to cover your ass, don't you?" Indy said as they crossed the bridge.

"I will be back in a minute." Kaufmann said as the car pulled up to the gates.

"I'm coming with you to be your gun" Indy ordered.

"Not necessary." Kaufmann said revealing the 9mm.

Indy stared at Kaufmann for a moment.

"What? I picked it up on the way out." Kaufmann informed.

"We'll wait here. Bring any drugs you think we might need." Indy told Kaufmann.

"I see that you already raided my medicine room." Kaufmann said with a grin and promised to pick up some more meds.

"What's the plan, son?" Jerald asked Indy.

"What?"

"Julie has always loved you very much. When Kathrine forced her to dump you, Julie and I met after school one day so we could see each other. She told me she wanted to marry you. I blew it off at the time, 'cause you both were only fifteen. Then come the restraining order. Soon after I was able to mirror one of her friend's e-mail accounts and communicate with the girls that way. She has always expressed a deep love for you and never wavered from it. So that is why I call you 'son'." Jerald explained.

A tear came to Indy's eye and he bowed his head.

"You OK?" Jerald inquired.

"Yeah. I just… I can't get over how great it is to be called. 'son'. After Dad left, Mom and I never spoke much. Then grandpa died. With his job becoming mine, I hardly saw her. When I did, she always yelled at me for spending too much time working on this car at Jaron's house. I wish I could have spent more time with her. Now, I think she's gone like everyone else. In short, thank you."

"Your always welcome in my book; Indy." Jerald said sincerely.

"Well, this oughta help." Kaufmann said coming out of the hospital holding a scoped rifle.

"Is that a Springfield '03 sniper?" Indy asked.

"Sure is. I also got two more ampoules and some more first aid." Kaufmann replied.

Kaufman placed the items in the front seat.

"So, what's the plan?" Kaufmann asked.

"I don't know. I'm makin' this up as I go." Indy said while pulling the car back on the road.

"Well we all have side arms as well as heavy weapons. We could split up and each of us could search a floor of the sanitarium." Kaufmann offered.

"None of us is to leave one another's side. We search together as a team so no one fall's victim to Kathrine if we happen to stumble upon her.

"You don't think she's there?" Jerald asked.

"Oh, she's there. Just she might be in the "Otherworld". Indy replied.

"How do we get to this "Otherworld"? Jerald asked

"If we are supposed to be there, we'll be drawn into it. If we all split up one of us could get taken into the Otherworld and then we can't find each other let alone help one another." Indy elaborated as he made the corner at Koontz and Acadia.

"You have a good point, Indy. We need to act as a team." Kaufmann said in agreement.

Indy immediately slowed the car to a stop. The road ended and a crater was in the middle of the street just past the road leading to the Interstate. It spanned all the way across the road. Only the small narrow spans of sidewalk remained, while the crater measured about ten feet deep. The water and sewer lines were visible at this depth.

"Well, gentlemen. I guess it's all by foot from here on out." Indy said pulling the car to the curb.

"What about…" Kaufmann started as he peered back at a wall blocking Midway Ave.

Indy locked the car and took the coil wire and put it in his satchel.

"A little paranoid, aren't we?" Kaufmann asked with amazement.

"Just a little habit. I even do it everyday at school, too." Indy explained.

"What if we need a fast getaway?" Jerald asked.

"We aren't leaving until this is dealt with. At that time we won't need to get away in a hurry."

As the men started walking up the drive that leads to the sanitarium, they noticed the area was teeming with straightjackets and mannequins.

"Gimme the SMG. Take the shotgun." Indy ordered.

"Excellent choice." Jerald replied being much more proficient with the shotgun.

Still out of earshot of the monsters, Indy stopped the men and went over a battle plan.

"In my experience with these things, the straight jackets; the ones that actually look humanoid; can hear us and somehow see us. Somehow. On the other hand, the mannequins; the four legged humanoid things; can't see us, just hear us. If you have to choose to evade one or the other, avoid the straight jackets and try to sneak by the mannequins."

"We'll be right behind you, son. We'll leave the pickings up to you." Jerald said with confidence.

"Well then, now or never. Remember, QUIET." Indy ordered and resorted to hand motions for directions.

Walking up the path was no big deal. The driveway was devoid of all creatures. There were mannequins in the trees, and on the lawn to the right side of the driveway. There were a few to the left, but they were greatly outnumbered by straight jackets. The men moved slower than molasses in February, or so it seemed. As they crested the top of the hill, Indy held up his hand to halt. The situation was not good. There were two straight jackets roaming about ten meters from the sanitarium entrance with four more roaming ten more meters further into the parking lot. Indy looked around and assessed the damage. In a swift look in all directions, he guessed the monster count in the courtyard to be somewhere between fifty and seventy-five. Two-thirds of the population was straight jackets. After about a minute, after none of the monsters seemed aware to the presence of the men, Indy got close to the others and whispered almost inaudibly.

"Let's just worry about the six there and make a break for the door. We'll block it from the inside. Jerald, you take the two to the left, I'll take the right and the two by the door. Kaufmann, you get ready to make for the door once the excitement commences. Let's try to remain unnoticed as long as possible."

Both men nodded in agreement. Indy then motioned onward.

The trio was practically on top of the four straight jackets before the monsters noticed them. Although Kaufmann wasn't suppose to engage the monsters, Indy wasn't going to argue as he saw Kaufmann put his rife to the head of one of the monsters and fire. With Kaufmann's monster was out of the picture, Indy leveled the two in front of him. Jerald blew away the creature to the left.

"Get the door open! Go NOW!" Indy barked to Kaufmann.

Indy and Jerald made short work of the two opponents by the door as Kaufmann fumbled for his keys. The army of monsters were now converging on the front door.

"My keys! They're at the hospital!" Kaufman remarked aghast.

Before Kaufmann had finished his sentence, Jerald took to the door with the shotgun. Indy was popping off rounds at the closest of threats in the mean time. As the third shot shell was fired, the double doors flew open. The men rushed inside and closed the doors. Indy and Jerald leaned against them with all their weight while Kaufmann dragged the couch in the foyer over to the door. The pounding on the doors stopped roughly ten seconds after the men had closed them. Indy walked over to where the couch was and picked the coffee table up and jammed it between the couch and the top of the door.

"Just insurance." Indy said panning the room for a map.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty**

"How will we leave now?" Jerald questioned.

"We'll figure that out when the time comes." Indy said grabbing the sanitarium map off a nearby bulletin board.

"Best be as quiet as possible. Let's go." Indy ordered motioning them onward.

After reloading their weapons, the men tried the door that led to the west hallway. Jammed. The day room and dining hall were jammed as well. The west solarium was open so they entered. Indy immediately tried the door leading to the west hallway. No good.

"Maybe we're not supposed to go that way." Jerald offered.

"Humph." Indy exacted.

Other than the door, there was nothing else of interest here. They left and tried the rooms to the north in the little hallway behind the big screen that was used in the services. Nothing opened. The Patient Belongings room was locked, not jammed. Indy opted to search the lobby's office area for a key before moving on. There was a key in the desk and it fit the lock. Once inside, there were no shelves as one would expect. There was a single chair in the middle of the room with a medical style cart filled with medical tools next to it. The chair had restraints on the arms and legs. There was also a breaker-style switch on the side of the chair that appeared to control electrical current to the arm and leg manacles. The smell of bleach and industrial cleaners was strong enough to turn Indy's stomach.

"There's nothing here worth messin' with, let's go." Indy said trying to hold his stomach down.

The east hall door opened. The east solarium was jammed. The hall door leading into the female ward was jammed as well. The storage rooms opened to reveal outdated medical supplies. Indy grabbed hold of three ampoules that were on a shelf in the south room. The laundry room opened. The laundry cart was tipped over and the washing machines all looked as though they had sat dormant for many years. Indy thought about it, and realized they __ _had._

"Time to head for the stairs." Kaufmann said.

The trio went to second floor to find the door jammed.

"I went through this door before..." Indy said with amazement.

"These events make normal everyday things impossible for some reason." Jerald grumbled.

"On the bright side, it's less ground to check." Indy said starting down the stairs for the basement.

At the base of the stairs, the radio made a small spark of noise. Indy flipped on his flashlight.

"What's that? Jerald questioned, obviously startled.

"It's my radio. It makes noise when monsters are present. But that means bad news if it's already going off when we haven't even gone though the door yet."

"How come we didn't hear it outside?" Kaufmann asked.

"I had it shut off so you all could hear me whisper." Indy explained.

"Can't the monsters hear it?" Jerald asked.

"I'm not sure, but they don't seem to react to it." Indy said shrugging his shoulders.

Indy glanced around the stairwell area and saw nothing of interest. Indy opened the door to the hallway. After all were through, Indy slowed the door and closed it silently. The radio noise was so loud he had to turn it down. Indy held a finger to his lips to hush the men and flattened against the wall to peer around. In front of the storage room half way down the hall were _five_ skinless dogs feasting on some kind of meat. Returning to the men around the corner, Indy got as close to the others' ears as he could and whispered as quietly as possible.

"Five dogs. I'm gonna make for the storage room just around the corner. You both cover me."

The men nodded in understanding and followed. The men didn't need Indy's flashlight because a couple of the hallway's fluorescent lights were operating. While a great many of the lights weren't, there was enough light to see well.

The door to the storage room opened, but the door creaked loudly enough to startle the hell hounds. Indy whipped around and swung the MP-40 down and took aim. Indy took two, Jerald one and Kaufmann one. The remaining hound lunged at Kaufmann, taking him to the ground. Indy grabbed hold of the dog just in time to spare Kaufmann a devastating bite to the face. This action did not go without cost, however. The dog's head turned unnaturally backwards and bit hard into the left forearm of its opponent. In a fit of pain and rage, Indy threw the mutt down and stomped it repeatedly. Even when the white noise subsided, Indy was still stomping. Kaufmann finally pulled Indy and Jerald into the storage room and locked the door.

Indy wasted no time in removing his jacket and taking out his first aid kit. Kaufmann helped cleanse the wound and apply styptic. After Indy calmed, he wrapped the wound and replaced his jacket.

"Do we dare go any further?" Jerald asked Kaufmann.

"We need to stop Kathrine."

"At what cost? We could very well die in the process, or wait for her "Paradise" to kill us. What's the difference?" Jerald said losing faith.

"The difference is we can stop her and possibly return our lives to normal." Kaufmann argued.

"Possibly? You're not even sure it can be undone, but you're willing to fight for it anyway? You're a mad man!"

"Rather be mad than to give up. Right, Indy? Indy? What's wrong?"

Indy wasn't listening to the men argue. He was staring intently on the back wall of the room.

"The image." Indy said pointing to the mirror. "We're the same, but the background. It's the Otherworld." Indy continued.

The men moved in to investigate.

"How do we enter it?" Jerald asked.

"I remember this…" Kaufmann started then trailed off.

"Blast it! Speak!" Indy said still slightly irritated from his newest wound.

"This woman was brought to the hospital in the early seventies. It was the year I started at the hospital. '71. That's when it was." Kaufmann reminisced

"Cut to the important part." Indy said.

"Let him speak, Indy. I think he's talking about my wife's sister." Jerald said and motioned Kaufmann on.

"Yes. She was your wife's sister. She was admitted because she had hallucinations. When she checked out medically, she was admitted here. When the sanitarium staff ran her file by me to prescribe medication, it said she rambled on about the so-called 'Otherworld'. I thought she was crazy like all the rest, but it appears she wasn't."

"That doesn't help tell us how to _willingly_ enter the Otherworld. I'm always forced there. I never have the choice." Indy growled.

"I was getting there. The nurses said she would start rambling on, then touch the mirror and go into a trance. That's all I know." Kaufmann finished.

"Her spirit was in the Otherworld and her body was in the present." Indy offered.

"So we just touch it like this…" Jerald said stepping towards the mirror.

"Stop!" Indy said grabbing Jerald's arm. "We touch it together. Remember. Together we come, together we leave."

"My thoughts, exactly." Kaufmann said.

The trio approached the mirror and prepared their experiment.

"On three. One… Two… Three…" Indy said.

The men touched the mirror together and the Otherworld materialized around them. After the image became reality, the men looked into the mirror to see the real world.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-one**

"I wonder if we can get back the same way." Jerald said amazed that the experiment worked.

"We were obviously called here. In my experience with these worlds, if you get to the bottom of what's at hand, the real world reverts back. If it doesn't, and we've searched all we can search, then we can try that. Let's just keep searching for Kathrine." Indy ordered more than suggested.

"Where do we start?" Jerald asked no one in particular.

"SHHH!" Indy said holding up his hand. He then pointed up.

"Do you hear that?"

A scream could be heard from the floor above. It seemed to come from the Patient Belongings area.

"It sounds like Julie. C'mon!" Indy ordered opening the door.

The hallway was completely dark. Indy flipped on the light and made for the stairwell. Jammed. Without a second thought, he whipped out the map and opted for a different route.

"How much you wanna bet it's jammed this time?" Indy said pointing towards the west hall stair access.

No one said a word and just followed Indy towards the stairwell entrance leading to the west hall. The Otherworld version of the basement was like walking in a jungle cave. There were no lights on and the walls were covered in moss. From time to time, there was root-like vegetation coming through the walls and ceiling. The doors in the middle hall were ignored and everyone pressed on toward the west branch of the basement. As the trio approached the door to the west branch, the scream came from above again. Kaufmann and Jerald could see the rising tension in Indy's movement.

"Slow down." Kaufmann said grabbing Indy's right arm.

"I need to get to her." Indy snorted yanking his arm from Kaufmann's grasp and caressing it.

"We do to, but we can't go stomping around like a bull in a china shop making mistakes and taking chances. Slow down and think it through is all we're asking." Jerald said.

"Yeah. Ok." Indy sighed.

When through the stairwell door, the scream came again, but it seemed closer than Patient Belongings. After closing the door soundlessly, Indy slowly crept up the stairs and saw there was no door on the entry to west hall.

"That explains it." Indy thought aloud in a whisper.

"What explains…?" Kaufmann started as the scream came once more along with the unmistakable sound of The Judges' great knife sliding on the floor.

Indy bolted up the stairs and through the door into the main worship area with Kaufmann and Jerald in tow. Kaufmann grabbed Indy just in time before he rounded the corner into the hall. Kaufmann then held Indy against the wall and whispered: "Just peer around and see what's going on first."

Indy had a perturbed, and anxious look on his face, but he knew Kaufmann was right. Indy took his mechanics mirror out and looked around the corner with it. The scream came again, but now all three saw why.

Julie was manacled to the chair as Kathrine was performing some occult ritual. Every time Kathrine finished a sentence, Julie would retaliate by shaking her head violently as if to push something from her head. Kathrine would then momentarily flip the electric breaker switch and electrocute Julie into submission.

Indy squirmed, but Kaufmann held him steady. Jerald, on the other hand bolted around the corner and into the Patient Belongings room. Kathrine was surprised at the sight of her husband, having expecting Indy. Jerald grounded Kathrine in a tackle. Pyramid Head raised his great knife and prepared a downward slice.

"No! You fool! Kathrine belted from under her husband's body. Pyramid Head stopped in his tracks. Just then, Kaufmann bolted around the corner and took a vial with red liquid from his breast pocket and threw it at The Judge. As it hit, the vial shattered and the liquid covered The Judges' body. Pyramid Head dropped his knife and reeled in what seemed to be pain. As the monster squirmed and shook violently, Indy bolted into the room and went to work in an effort to free Julie. Kathrine saw this during the struggle with her husband and kicked the electric switch with her foot. Indy grabbed one of the leg manacles as she did this, sending 220 volts coursing through his body. Indy flew back and slammed his back against the room's door frame. Kathrine struggled to free herself, but finally escaped Jerald's grasp. She elbowed him in the face, knocking him out, then shoved him back and toppled him onto Indy's motionless body.

Kaufmann was mesmerized by what was happening to the Judge's body. The monster fell to its knees first, then collapsed and burst into flames. As Jerald lay motionless on top of Indy's body, Indy came to and shoved him aside. He shut the electricity off that was ravaging Julie's body. Kathrine bolted for the occult books.

Indy shook Julie awake. She was physically drained and had little energy.

"Sugar, are you ok? Can you hear me?" Indy shouted.

"Yeah. Just barely." Julie said wearily.

Indy saw Kathrine bolt for the door. He let the bullwhip fly, landing it around her waist. He then yanked her down to the floor. As the books hit the floor, Indy snatched them up and realized Kathrine did in fact have the REAL occult book and not the copy his uncle had made.

"How did you get this?! Indy gasped.

Suddenly, the walls opened up to reveal small holding cells, which imprisoned Indy's mother, Bea, Sarah, Marcus and another Pyramid Head. The gate on the Pyramid Head cell opened up and the creature stepped out of the cell. It grabbed Jerald and Kaufmann and dragged them into its cell and locked the door.

"You must choose, James. Give me the books, or you and everyone here will be slaughtered by The Judge."

"Don't give her the books! Cast them into the fire!" Marcus shouted.

"They're religious relics, Uncle Marcus! I can't do that!" Indy argued.

"Silence!" Kathrine belted. She then motioned at Pyramid Head. The monster took a spear from beside the cell and stabbed Marcus in the leg. Marcus collapsed inside the cage in a fit of pain. Everyone else dared not speak for fear of injury.

Kathrine outstretched her hand and spoke calmly. "The books please."

Indy looked at his family members, then at Kathrine. He returned his stare to his uncle. Marcus and Indy made eye contact. Indy could sense what Marcus was telling him, although he never spoke. Indy could tell by the look in Marcus's eyes.

"Indy, Let them go. Treasure is never worth a human life." Marcus said to Indy with his eyes.

Indy then returned his stare to Kathrine, who still had her hand outstretched.

"Ok. Here you are…" Indy said as he started to hand the books over.

Kathrine wasn't prepared for what happened next. As Indy faked to give her the books, he changed his trajectory right into the fire. The books both landed directly on top of the first Pyramid Head's burning body.

"No! Fool!" Kathrine shouted as she dove after the books.

Her body landed motionless atop the burning books. Indy stepped back and watched as the second Pyramid Head approached the fire and looked down. Just then, the ground began to shake and the fire turned from normal yellow-orange to green and then went out. Then, the two dead bodies and the scorched books rose off the floor and disappeared into the body of the second Pyramid Head like ghosts. The monster stood motionless for a moment, and then began to change. The metal triangular prism disappeared and a devil-horned head materialized atop the shoulders. The creature then grew several inches in height. A tail grew out of its hind quarters, and fangs from its mouth.

The new creature then gazed at Indy and let out a roar that was deafening to everyone in the room. The creature then pointed its hand at Indy and shot a bolt of lightning towards him. Indy wasn't quick enough on the draw, however, and was slammed to the floor with the bolt.

Kaufmann, realizing finally that he was still armed, took aim with his rifle and shot at the devil creature. The perturbed monster turned around after the second shot and grabbed the barrel of the gun, electrocuting Kaufmann and slamming him down inside the cage. The monster then snatched all the weapons away from all of the prisoners and threw them down, breaking every one. It then focused back on Indy, who was returning to his feet. The monster moved toward Julie with and outstretched hand, as if planning to commence the birth of god.

Indy moved in front of Julie.

"You'll have to go through me first, buddy." Indy snorted.

The monster screamed again deafening Indy. It then grabbed Indy by the throat and threw him at the cages in the back of the room. As Indy fell, he spotted Pyramid Head's great knife. He rose to his feet and picked up the great weapon. He then struggled to swing it into the arm that was going for Julie. As the blade hit, it severed the arm completely off. The monster turned around enraged and used its other hand to electrocute Indy once more with a lightning bolt. Indy flew back into Marcus's cage. When Indy hit, what little physical energy that was left in him after the bolt exited his body. He was conscious, but had no energy to do anything. The creature returned its focus to Julie. Julie's eyes dilated as the creature touched her. Her body began convulsing uncontrollably.

As Indy lay motionless against the cage, the past seemed to flash back to him right them and there. He remembered the good times he spent with Julie before the separation of her parents. He remembered their childhood. He then remembered how he couldn't save her life at "school". This seemed to stir some adrenaline in his body.

"You got to stop him!" Jerald shouted.

Indy snapped back to reality but was still somewhat drained. His body reacted like it was in a vat of molasses.

"C'mon. You can do it Indy!" Marcus cajoled.

"Save her, son" Indy's mother pleaded.

"Lord please strengthen this boy." Bea prayed aloud.

Indy suddenly caught a gust of second wind and sluggishly rose to his feet. Julie was still convulsing and the demon was in a trance, focusing on her. Indy grabbed the giant blade.

"This ends here." He said as he charged at the demon from the rear. The demon broke concentration and turned around just in time to have the blade lodged in its abdomen. The creature roared in pain and fell to the ground. It began to vanish along with the blade into thin air. The room began to change color, as it was reverting to the real world again. Indy's temporary energy was spent, and he fell to the floor. After the real world was reverted, Julie came out of her trance. She looked down to see her manacles break loose.

"Thank you Lord!" Bea exclaimed.

Julie spent no time in removing herself from the chair. She went immediately to Indy's side.

"Indy. Indy! Wake up Honey!" Julie said shaking Indy's body.

"He's in shock. There's only one thing that will bring him back." Kaufmann said to Julie.

"Blast it, man! Speak!" Julie fired back.

Caught off guard by Julie's choice of words, Kaufmann continued his instruction.

"Open his satchel. In there is a first aid kit." Kaufmann instructed.

Julie did what she was told.

"In there should be some bottles. Take one and use a needle to inject the fluid into his body." Kaufmann continued.

Julie prepared the needle and then turned to Kaufmann.

"Where should I inject it?" she asked.

"In his right arm should do."

Julie sloppily inserted the needle deep into Indy's arm. It bottomed out on his bone. Even Kaufmann winced at the sight.

"AHHH!" Indy shouted sitting straight up after only a second or two.

Julie pulled the needle from Indy's arm and embraced him.

"Oh thank God you're alive!" Julie pouted.

"You do know that medication is suppose to relieve pain not cause it, right?" Indy grumbled while caressing his arm.

Julie laughed at the smirk that formed on Indy's face.

After Indy was on his feet again, He began unlocking the cages that imprisoned his family.

"So I wonder if everything is back to normal." Kaufmann said stepping from his cage.

"The town will be normal, but the people are still gone. It's the side effect of what Mom did to the town." Julie explained.

"More people can come and repopulate though, right?" Sarah offered.

"No. This town is now cursed. The fog that covers the town will never leave. The gods are so close to this place now that it's best if we leave and never come back." Julie informed.

"Then let's get going." Jerald said hurriedly.

"Just slow down, Dad. We need to find another car." Indy replied.

"You called me 'Dad'… Jerald said with surprise.

"You heard correctly." Indy returned.

"We can gas up the ambulance outside and all leave in that." Kaufmann suggested.

"Go ahead. But I'm taking the Model A." Indy argued grabbing the coil wire from his satchel.

"Me too. Julie said putting her arm around Indy's.

"Me three." Jerald said.

"Me four. Indy's mother said with a tear in her eye.

Indy turned to face his mother.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you all the time. That car was your outlet in school when I wasn't there for you." Indy's mom said apologetically.

"Oh, Mom… I shouldn't have been so hard on you after Dad split. I'm just glad I can now spend good quality time with you." Indy said hugging his mother.

"It's too bad about Jaron, though. I know you guys were close…" Julie started.

"Hey Buddy, Buddy!" Jaron exclaimed walking through the door into the room.

"You survived!" Julie said triumphantly.

"How'd you get in?" Jerald asked confused.

"The place has a back door, ya know." Jaron said with a smirk, the continued: "What I can't figure out is where are all the people in this town? You guys are the only one's I've found."

"It's a long story I don't want to explain right now." Indy said placing a hand on Jaron's shoulder.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-two**

Indy hot-wired the ambulance so Kaufmann could drive everyone out of town. They stopped at Indy's Model A and Julie, Jerald and Jaron joined Indy in the car. Indy's mom opted to stay with Bea in the ambulance.

Indy turned on the CB in the Model A and chatted with Kaufmann as the motorcade headed towards the interstate highway out of town.

"I wonder where else I can find a job." Kaufmann radioed.

Everyone looked at each other in the Town Sedan and Indy replied back: "We're thinking the same thing right about now. Let's start in Brahms and work our way as far away from this town as possible."

"I hear Seattle is fine this time of year." Marcus said over the radio.

Indy laughed and replied: "Not a bad idea, Uncle. Not bad at all."


End file.
